Love Me Back to Life
by Tink2
Summary: When someone is in an unhealthy realationship who will save her from the man she thinks she loves and herself...Chapter 17 is up!
1. Weakness

_**Author's Notes – **Here's the start of a new fic…yep, I should probably finish one of the many others I have written, but I had a bit of inspiration (TV is good for that) and decided to go with it. Now, originally this was supposed to be a Stacy fic…but when I started writing this, I realized, I'm not good at writing Stacy (unless I give her amnesia) so I scrapped her and decided to go with characters I can write and write well (or so I'm told)._

_Now, before Melony reviews this and tells me I have some infatuation with tragedy/death/stuff-like-that I just want to say, really I don't. It doesn't seem that way does it? I think in just about everything I write someone cheats on someone and if that doesn't happen someone dies…or both happen. But I've personally been through a lot of rough times in my life and am given to believe that out of tragedy and sadness can come something beautiful. Not to mention I like watching my muses squirm when I write something a little dark…_

_All of that being said, I would also like to say, please review. I thrive on feedback, really I do. So please, hit that little button at the bottom left of the page and tell me what you think of this fic. That's all I have to say, so enjoy the first chapter of **Love Me Back to Life**. _

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing…not the WWE, not it's characters, not the people used in this fic…Heck, the title doesn't even belong to me. It all belongs to the Vince McMahon and Bon Jovi…_

* * *

**Weakness**

Silently as possible she shut the door behind her trying not to make a sound. She knew it was stupid to leave like she did, but she didn't care, she couldn't stay in that bed next to _him_ any longer. So in the dead of the night, she snuck out of their hotel room and went to see a good friend of her's down the hall. Slipping out of the sweater and slippers she had on, she prayed he didn't wake up, and then she slid into bed. Pulling the covers over her and relaxing a little more into the comfort of the soft mattress she breathed a sigh of relief just before a rough hand reached over and grabbed her shoulder painfully.

"Did you think I wouldn't realize you were gone?" the gruff voice growled. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you left?"

"No, no, I didn't, it's just…" she stammered trying to soothe him as quickly as possible.

"Where the hell have you been," he yelled.

"Nowhere," she quickly replied, "I've just been down the hall talking to Trish, I swear, I was just…"

"You were just off with some guy," he barked cutting her off. "You think I don't know what you're doing? You're leaving me here in the middle of the night and coming back with lame excuses of talking to Trish when I know good and well you are out screwing some guy behind my back!"

"No! No, I would never do…"

"Shut up! Don't lie to me, I know what you were doing, just admit it." He was now sitting strait up hovering over her now shaking body.

"I was with Trish, really I was," she whispered in fear.

"You know I don't appreciate it when you lie to me, it makes me angry, and didn't we have a little talk the other night about you always seeming to make me angry. Why do you do this? Do you like it when I'm mad? Do you? Answer me bitch!" He yelled as she started to cry.

"N…n…no," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I didn't really. I just wanted to talk to…"

"Bull shit! You weren't talking to Trish and I know it!" He grabbed both of her shoulders harshly and began to shake her against the bed.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please," she pleaded.

"Just tell me what you were doing and maybe I'll stop," he said in a phony-sweet voice.

"I was talking to Trish," she said.

"I thought I told you not to lie to me you bitch!" he screamed punching her in the face. "Stop lying!" He punched her again as she sobbed in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "I won't do it again, just please, please."

"I'm too pissed to go to sleep, I'm going for a drink," he said getting up from the bed and grabbing a shirt. "And don't you even think about leaving this room while I'm gone, if you do, it will be a whole lot worse than what you just got."

"Yes Matt," she whispered through tears as he left her alone in the room. Who ever would have thought that the strong Amy Dumas would be so weak, she thought as she laid down in an attempt to go to sleep.


	2. False Faces

_**Author's Notes – **Color me intrigued by my own writing. I finished up the first chapter and just couldn't stop writing so here's the next chapter. Yes, I know, what about my other fics. I do have the next chapter of **We'll Go On** but it's at home and right now I'm sitting at a coffee shop impatiently waiting for my boyfriend to get off work so we can go out for dinner (for anyone wondering, it's 7:45 and he was supposed be off at 4). _

_Well, no review thank you's yet…I'm pretty sure this fic isn't even showing up on yet. Anyways, a big thank you to anyone who reviews the first chapter and a big thank you to anyone who reviews this chapter. I appreciate all of your words, really I do. _

_I think that's all I have to say right now, except (and I forgot to mention this last time) that the wrestling fan fiction awards site I have called **Library Awards** is accepting nominations for this season. If you want head on over there and nominate some of your fics or your favorite fics for one of our awards! The link to the site is in my profile. And while you're over there, check out my site, **The WWE Fan Fiction Library.**_

_**Tink**_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing…not the WWE, not it's characters, not the people used in this fic…Heck, the title doesn't even belong to me. It all belongs to the Vince McMahon and Bon Jovi…_

**

* * *

**

**False Faces**

When Amy woke the next morning she made sure to stay both silent and out of Matt's way as the two got ready for Raw later that evening. Matt left for a short while that morning, while Amy was taking a shower and when he returned he had a bag of new make-up for her. Sighing, Amy began the careful task of covering the bruises from the last night.

She examined her body and looked at the rest of the bruises covering her lean form. Some were finally starting to disappear, while others were changing colors from purple to green. It didn't matter if the bruises went away or not, it would only be a matter of time before she made Matt angry and he would beat her again.

They left the hotel together and went to Matt's car and drove silently still to the arena. As Matt pulled the car into a close parking space he looked to Amy with a menacing look in his eye and finally spoke.

"You go to that locker room and you get ready. If you tell anyone what happened last night, I swear, you'll wish you didn't know how to speak. Now let's go," he growled. Amy just nodded in response and followed him into the building.

"Hey Matt buddy!" Adam Copeland greeted as the couple entered. "What's up? How's the knee?"

"Getting stronger every day my friend," Matt said with a smile. It made Amy almost sick to see him acting like this. So nice, so sweet, so like the man she fell in love with and not the man that beat her ritualistically every night.

"Well I can't wait for your comeback, we could have used you in that ladder match man," Adam said with an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Hey Amy, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Did you say something," she said coming out of her thoughts.

"You just look kind of sad, is everything okay?" Adam asked the redhead in concern.

"She's just feeling a little under the weather today," Matt quickly answered for her. "Think she ate some bad fish last night for dinner."

"Oh, that sucks…well feel better hon." Adam leaned over and gave Amy a friendly hug and she couldn't help but notice the murderous look Matt was giving her over his shoulder.

"I'll try, but thanks," she said quietly.

"Well, I've got to go get ready for my segment tonight, I bet you do too Ames, see you two later." Adam said with a smile as he walked down the hall towards his locker room. As soon as he turned the corner, Matt turned to Amy and grabbed her arm.

"You better be a little more convincing next time," he growled, "and smile too. Don't want people asking questions." Amy nodded as the two walked down the hall to the women's locker room where Matt left Amy to finally be by herself.

* * *

Adam stood back at the Gorilla position and watched as Amy stood at ringside cheering on Christy. Something just didn't seem right with her, she didn't smile as much as she use to lately and she was so quiet. It just didn't seem right to him. Christy had just been knocked down by Trish and Amy now jumped in the ring to come to the diva's aid. 

Amy came face to face with Trish and then the blonde slapped her hard across the face. Adam watched as Amy put a hand to her face, it actually looked like that slap really hurt her. Trish then knocked her down and started beating on the redhead. He looked at the monitor next to him as the camera came close up on Amy in a submission and he noticed something, a bruise on her shoulder, and it looked like a hand.

"Hey Adam what's up?" Jay asked coming up behind his friend.

"Oh hey, Jay can I ask you a question?" The shorted blonde nodded. "Do you think Amy's been different lately?"

"Different how," Jay asked looking at the commotion in the ring.

"Like, she doesn't talk as much anymore, she doesn't have that bounce in her step, stuff like that?" Adam asked his friend.

"Well yeah, but she's working on an injury right now and her boyfriend's injured," Jay said raking a hand through his hair. "In our industry that's a lot to go through at once, especially since her boyfriend works with her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Adam said, his voice trailing off. She may just be in a funk right now due to injury, but Adam had a feeling it had something to do with that bruise on her shoulder.

* * *

_Later that night_

Adam had just finished his match and was now walking back to the catering area when he heard the soft sound of a woman crying. Curious to see who it was and to see if there was anything he could do about it he fallowed the sound of the crying. He went through the arena's hallways and turned a corner to a dead-end hall when he saw her. Sitting at the back of the hallway, huddled in a ball leaning on the wall was none other than Amy.

"Ames," he said softly as he slowly walked over to her. Her head shot up and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She scrambled to wipe the tears from her eyes and that was when he saw the dark bruise surrounding her left eye. "Amy what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, please, go away," she said in a scared voice.

"Amy you have a black eye and you're crying, you are not okay," Adam said bringing her face up to meet her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, "nothing is going on."

"Not until you talk to me," he pleaded with her, "please, I won't tell…"

"Amy," a voice said from down the hall, "Amy where are you."

"Oh no," she cried softly. "He's going to find me, you've got to go. He can't see you here."

"Amy who's going to find you," Adam asked noticing how scared Amy looked.

"Amy…" the voice called again as she pulled herself back into a ball and began rocking. Adam reached out to put a soothing hand on her back and she nearly jumped in fear and then, the voice found them.

"Amy what the hell are you…Adam, hey man," Matt said, his whole demeanor changing as soon as he saw the blonde Canadian.

"Hey Matt, I found Amy crying back here, she's got these bad bruises, I was just about to take her to the trainer." Adam said watching the redhead continue to rock herself.

"Oh, well let me see," Matt said reaching down to Amy's face to see the bruise. "That's not so bad; I think she just needs to get back to the hotel and rest."

"Your girlfriend's just been beaten up by someone and all you can say is that she needs some rest, what kind of boyfriend are you?" Adam asked.

"We don't know that Amy was beaten, for all we know she could have just been really clumsy and fell." Matt explained. "What ever happened she's obviously not in the mood to talk about it but she might after she gets a little rest."

"I still think…"

"Look Copeland, it doesn't matter what you think," Matt growled, "she's my girlfriend and I'll decide how to take care of her. Now how about you go mind your own damn business."

Adam was taken aback by the elder Hardy's sudden change in attitude and then looked down at Amy who was silently pleading to him with her eyes to just go. Stepping back, he let Matt take Amy away, but couldn't help but notice the tight grip he held on her arm.


	3. Friendly Chats

_**Author's Notes –** Well, here's a new chapter of this. For a while I was debating on doing more of this due to lack of reviews here and some pretty cruel e-mails I have received. But, I'm not one who likes being bullied so here's another chapter. _

_Let me say something before I go on to my usual thank you's...this is FICTION which by definition means NOT REAL. I do know that in real life, the abuser in this fic would not do this. Yep, abuse is a touchy subject, and the people I have put in this fic are also a touchy subject, but I still enjoy it. Anyways, please take that in mind when you're reading this. None of this is real._

_Ok, on to the thank you's. A big thanks goes to Cenasnakedinmybedwithme and to writie. Thank you for your words and I'm glad you like this fic. To everyone else out there...tell me what you think, review please._

_**Disclaimer -** I own nothing and it all belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE. Don't sue me. _

* * *

**Friendly Chats**

Adam lay awake staring at the ceiling again that night. It had been three days since his encounter with Matt and Amy that day in the hallway and he still couldn't get it out of his mind. The way Matt had gone from nice to threatening jerk in 2.5 seconds. The way he was holding on to Amy's arm as he pulled her down the hallway. And worst of all, to him at least, the fear in Amy's when she heard his voice coming down the hall.

He put all of those things together as well as the mysterious bruises and Amy's black eye and Adam couldn't help but come to one conclusion. He didn't even want to admit that it was possible to be true. He had known Matt since he started in the WWE and liked to think that he was pretty good friends with him, but right now, Adam wasn't really sure if he even really knew the man. But friends or not, no man should ever strike a woman, let alone a woman who was his friend.

Getting aggravated at his inability to sleep, Adam decided to go join Jay downstairs at the bar. Maybe he could give him some advice on this whole situation.

* * *

"Adam, buddy! I thought you wanted to make it an early night?" Jay said as his tall friend joined him at the bar.

"I couldn't sleep," he grumbled as he motioned the waiter over. The man came over and Adam ordered his drink and turned to his friend.

"Something bothering you Adam," Jay asked being his usual perceptive self. "You seem to have had something on your mind for the last few days."

"I have." Adam sighed as he pulled a hand through his long blonde hair. "I've been thinking and I've got to say, I've got no clue what to do. So…"

"So you've come seeking the advice of the all knowing Captain," Jay said with a large smile. "Come on; admit it, that's why you're here."

"I don't see anyone all knowing in this bar, but if you mean I decided to ask your advice, I am." Adam laughed.

"Well then, tell me what the problem is," Jay said in a slightly more serious tone. Adam took a deep breath and told Jay everything he knew. From the bruises he saw during Amy's match to the terrified look in her eyes when she realized Matt was coming for her. When he finished Jay just sighed as he took a long drink of his beer.

"Dude, that's one hell of an accusation to make of someone who is supposed to be your friend." Jay finally said.

"I know it is, and I don't want to believe it any more than you do but," Adam sighed, "you didn't see the look in her eyes, and you didn't see the way Matt spoke to me when I tried to get Amy some help."

"I know man, and I believe you, but what do you think we can do about this?" Jay asked. "We have no proof, we're not even sure if we go to Amy if she'll leave him and if she does, we don't know what he'll do to get her back."

"But we have to do something; a friend of ours is being beat. We just can't sit by and let that happen." Adam argued.

"I know that Adam, but until Amy's willing to accept some help, there's not much we can do," Jay pointed out. "But until then, we can try to talk to Amy, when she's alone. See if we can't make her see what Hardy is doing to her is wrong."

Adam sat back and took a sip of his beer as he nodded to agree with what Jay said. He didn't like the thought of having to wait to help his friend but right now, that looked like the only option he had.

* * *

Adam went back to his hotel a couple of hours later and tried once again to get some sleep. He was once again laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling when he heard a door slam down the hallway and loud stomping down the hall. Looking through the small view-hole in his door Adam saw a very angry Matt Hardy storming down the hall to the elevator cursing something under his breath. When he heard the elevator doors shut and was sure Matt was gone, Adam silently opened the door and stealthy walked down the hall to where he knew his two friends would be rooming.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. But there was no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer.

"Amy," he said knocked again, "Amy its Adam. I need to talk to you please, open the door. Amy…" Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tear stricken red head with the imprint of a hand left across her face.

"You shouldn't be here!" She hissed. "Go away now, before he gets back!"

"Amy, I'm not going to go unless you talk to me," Adam said trying to slightly push the door open. "It won't take long, I promise." Taking a deep breath as she looked down both ways of the hallway, Amy opened the door and let the tall blonde in.

"Make it quick. I don't know how long he'll be and if he sees you here…" Amy's voice quivered and trailed off.

"Amy what is going on? The bruises, the crying, I've seen it all so don't try to deny them, and I have my own ideas of what's happening, but I need to know." Adam said watching Amy's very nervous motions carefully.

"He's not always like this you know," she said with a motion to the mark on her face, "only when I make him mad. And then it's really my fault. I shouldn't make him mad, and I try not to but…but…" Amy then broke into tears as she sat down on the bed. Adam moved over to put a comforting arm around her and couldn't help but notice how she flinched as he touched her but then slowly sank into his embrace.

"Amy, you're doing nothing to deserve this," Adam said soothingly as he held his friend close, "now come on, I want to get you out of here tonight. You shouldn't stay here."

"No!" Amy nearly yelled. "I can't go."

"Why not Amy," Adam asked frustrated, "he's hurting you, and I can't let you stay here. Not with him doing this to you."

"But you don't understand," Amy said, tears threatening to fall again. "Matt said he would kill me if I left him."


	4. Consequences

_**Author's Notes –** Well, here's a new chapter of this. Yep, I've decided that I don't care about those who might not like this, oh well if they don't. I'm glad those of you who like this do and keep reading. Hope you like the rest of this!_

_Big thank you's go out to cenasnakedinmybedwithme (you're the greatest, did you know that?) and to ShadowVixen. I'm glad you two like the fic and thank you for your reviews and kind words. They mean a lot to me. So once again, thank you. And to anyone else out there who should stumble across this fic, please tell me what you think and hit that little review button! _

_That's all I can think of to say right now...Oh, visit my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library for some incredible reading!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer -** I own nothing and it all belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE. Don't sue me. _

* * *

**Consequences**

Adam paced the halls of the arena in frustration. He had looked everywhere, the women's locker room, the Gorilla position, Matt's locker room, the catering area, he even called the hotel three times but still he had no clue where Amy was or what condition she was in.

_Last night_

"_Matt said he would kill me if I left him," Amy whispered as tears fell down her face, "he said he would kill me and anyone who tried to help me. And right now, I don't know that he wouldn't do that."_

"_Amy, you can't stay here, not with him, and not when he's doing this to you," Adam motioned to the bruise across her face. "You're not safe here and I can help you, just come with me."_

"_I can't!" she cried. "Don't you think I would have tried by now, I can't leave, not knowing what he'll do."_

"_Amy I...did you try," Adam asked, her words sinking in to him. "Did you try? Did you try to leave him? Amy what did he do?"_

"_Remember my little dog..." she said her voice shaking as Adam nodded "he...he...oh God it was horrible...that poor dog." Amy then broke into tears as Adam pulled her into a hug. How could Hardy have done such a thing, to an innocent little dog, it was just wrong and sick. _

"_Amy I'm so sorry, but this just goes to show that you need to get out of here!" Adam said still holding her close. "That very well could be you one day if he gets a little mad at you. You need to get out of here."_

"_I can't," she sobbed. "He'll come after you and then he'll come after me, Adam. I can't let him do that to you."_

"_Amy, he won't do a thing to me, and I won't let him do a thing to you," Adam assured, "just leave with me."_

"_I can't Adam," Amy wiped the tears from her face, "and you need to go, quickly before he comes back. If Matt sees you, I don't know what he'll do." _

"_Amy I'm not leaving you here with him," Adam argued._

"_And I'm not leaving," Amy said stubbornly "I couldn't take it if he did something to you..."_

Adam walked down the halls again asking everyone he passed if they had seen the redhead and her boyfriend, but no luck. He began to give up all hope of seeing her when he noticed her standing by the vending machines getting a soda.

"Amy," Adam said as he approached the red head who jumped when she heard his voice.

"Adam," she hissed quietly, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check up on you," he said, "I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to you after I left."

"I'm fine; now get out of here before he sees..." Amy's voice was suddenly cut off.

"Well there you are Amy," Matt said from behind Adam, "I've been looking all over for you. Hi Adam, what's up buddy?"

"Hi," Adam managed to say with a forced smile.

"I was thirsty and I thought you would be too so I came to get us a couple of sodas," Amy explained holding up two bottles, "I was just about to head back but Adam came over."

"Ah well, Amy I think we should get back to the locker room, I told Glen we'd be back there in a minute to go over what we're going to be doing tonight. So let's go," Matt smiled at Adam before he took Amy's hand and started to drag her down the hall. Once they got around a corner Matt tightened his grip on her arm and shoved her against the wall. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you had better stay the hell away from Adam Copeland." And with that, Matt released her arm and started off back down the hall.

After the show at the hotel

"Stay here Amy, I'm going to go get a drink and then we'll go upstairs." Matt said as he left Amy in the hotel lobby. Amy just nodded as she sat down on one of the plush leather couches that surrounded her. She looked around the lobby and noticed coming out of the elevator was Adam and she couldn't help but smile slightly to herself and before she knew it she had called him over.

"Hey Amy," Adam said as he went over to her, surprised that the red head would call him over.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks for talking to me, and I do want to leave Matt, really I do. It's just I'm afraid of what he's going to do," Amy explained. "So please understand that..."

"I understand Amy," Adam said with a smile, "and I just want you to know that when you are ready to leave him, I will be right here more than ready to help you."

"Thank you Adam," Amy said with a smile.

"We just seem to keep running into you today don't we Adam," Matt said coming up to the two. "Come on Amy, we need to get upstairs."

"Alright," she said quietly, "bye Adam." And with that the two left a very worried Adam Copeland standing in the lobby.

"What did I tell you about seeing Copeland Amy?" Matt growled the minute they got into their hotel room.

"You told me..." Amy's voice trailed off.

"I told you not to stay the hell away from him. And then what did you do the second I had my back turned? You went strait to him. I knew you were cheating on me you bitch and now I know who with and believe me when I get a hold of your little boyfriend he's going to regret the day he ever met you." Matt threatened.

"Matt no, please, don't..." Amy was soon cut off by Matt's hard fist sending her to the ground.

"Are you going to stay away from Copeland?" Matt yelled.

"No," Amy said standing up, a look of determination on her face.

"Wrong answer," Matt said as he punched her down. "Let me give you a little preview of what I'm going to do that bastard when I get a hold of him."

Adam sat watching some brat pack movie from the 80's when suddenly he heard a knock at his door. Pausing the movie, Adam got out of bed and went to the door.

"Adam," a battered and bloodied Amy said with in a quivering voice, "I need help." He took in the horrid sight before him and gently led the red head into his room and shut the door making sure to secure the latch behind him.


	5. Burning Love

_**Author's Notes –** New chapter is finally here. I've gotten so caught up in another one of my fics, I forgot to update this one! Sorry! Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. And a question...does anyone know the name of Adam's dog? I'm drawing a blank..._

_Big thank you's go out to cenasnakedinmybedwithme, catie702, and RedemptionOfHope. I'm glad you guys like this story and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thank you for your very kind words. _

_That's all I can think of to say right now...Oh, visit my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library for some incredible reading!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer -** I own nothing and it all belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE. Don't sue me. _

* * *

**Burning Love**

Adam couldn't sleep. How could he when he saw what Matt had done to Amy not that long ago. She had been beaten, badly; so badly in fact that he was afraid to even touch her for fear of hurting her more. Immediately after bringing the redhead into his room he locked and bolted the door, fearing the worst would happen if Matt came back to his room and realized Amy wasn't there.

So now here he sat, looking constantly between the locked door and the sleeping woman in his bed. She looked so sweet, so helpless, and Adam couldn't help but wonder why anyone would ever want to hurt her, especially someone who claimed to love her so much. He couldn't seem to understand why but he was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by Amy's screams.

"No! No please!" She screamed as she thrashed violently in the bed. "No please...don't...stop! Stop! No!" Adam quickly rushed over to the bed and tightly pulled Amy's body close to his.

"Amy, shhh..." Adam soothed. "Amy honey wake up it's just a nightmare. Wake up; everything's going to be okay."

"No...no..."Amy's body slowly stopped thrashing and she sank into Adam's embrace crying. "Adam it was horrible, Matt tried to...he tried..."

"Shhh...Amy it's going to be okay." Adam whispered while gently running a hand through her long red hair. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

* * *

Adam woke up the next morning and looked down at Amy. He must have fallen asleep sometime after he was trying to soothe Amy after she had a nightmare. He was sitting strait up, his back against the backboard of the bed, with the red head lying next to him, her head in his lap. He had always imagined what waking up with Amy in bed would be like and he had to admit that in all of his fantasies he never pictured his back and neck hurting so much.

Slowly, Amy started to stir and she looked up at Adam with a gentle smile.

"Good morning," she whispered as she sat up, "you didn't sleep like that all night did you? I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Adam said finally stretching. "I gladly give up my bed for a beautiful woman in need any time."

"Well thank you, I don't know where I would have gone if it weren't for you." Amy said looking down.

"Speaking of that," Adam stated, "where are you going to go when we leave the hotel?"

"You're assuming I even get out of the hotel before Matt finds me," Amy said with a bitter laugh. "But I'm not sure, I mean he has a key to my house and I'm kind of afraid to go there for fear that he'll just show up."

"Well, you know I've got a pretty big house down in Tampa. My dog and I wouldn't mind the company." Adam offered. "I don't think that Matt would think to look for you there."

"That sounds really nice, but I couldn't intrude." Amy said once again gazing at the floor.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all, I would like to know that you were safe and like I said, my dog and I could use the company. But if you're worried about Matt finding you before we get out of here, I can call Jay and have him check around and see if he's still in the building."

"That would be good," Amy said with a smile as Adam picked up the phone to call his best friend.

"Hey Jay...I need a favor." Adam said hoping the blonde man would help him. "Yeah, she's with me, came here last night...well I need you to scope out the hotel and tell me if Hardy is still here...yeah, she's gonna stay with me but we need to get her out of the hotel safely...you're the greatest man! Thanks, call me back."

"What does Jason know?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Well, everything I know," Adam sighed, "I needed some help and I knew Jason would help. He won't tell anyone, and if anything he's going to help protect you, like I am."

"Oh, ok," Amy said as Adam's phone rang.

"Hey man what did you find...really? That's great! And you're sure about this...great, I'll see you on the plane. Bye." Adam hung up his phone and smiled at Amy. "Matt's gone and no longer in the building...pretty sure he already got on his flight home. Sounds like he might have given up."

"No Adam, Matt will never give me up," Amy said sadly, "he's just planning his next move."

* * *

Within mere hours Adam and Amy were getting off the plane in the Tampa airport. Tiredly the two grabbed their luggage and headed to the parking lot and were soon en route to Adam's house. During the ride Amy had reclined her chair and took a nap until she was gently shaken awake by Adam when the reached his house. The two grabbed the luggage from the car and got to the front door where they could hear the phone ringing inside. Adam clumsily fumbled his keys and finally found the right one and pushed the door open only to miss the call. The machine suddenly came on as Adam's dog came to inspect the new visitor.

"Adam...Adam are you there?" Jay's voice said frantically on the machine. "Adam, if you're there, you need to turn on the news right now, there's something you've got to see." Curious Adam and Amy looked at each other as they quickly rushed to the living room to turn on the television.

"And in breaking news...the home of WWE Superstar Diva, Amy 'Lita' Dumas, caught fire today. Miss Dumas was luckily not home though unable to be located at the moment as she is on tour with the WWE. Fire and police officials believe the cause of this fire to be arson..."


	6. Emotional Overload

_**Author's Notes –** Another new chapter. Took me long enough to get out I know. Slight writers block, but I have my good friend Jess helping me get over that! Thanks Jess! Oh, and there is a flashback scene in this chapter...it's in italics. Enjoy!_

_Big thank you's go out to cenasnakedinmybedwithme, XloveXfuryX, MissPhillappinesSuperStar, XtremeChick07, and RedemptionOfHope. Thank you all for your kind words. Hope you all like the rest of the fic. And everyone out there, remember, I thrive on feedback, so please, review!_

_That's all I can think of to say right now...Oh, visit my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library for some incredible reading!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer -** I own nothing and it all belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE. Don't sue me. _

* * *

**Emotional Overload**

"My house," Amy gasped as they watched the report of what was happening in Stanford, North Carolina, "my house, my things, my...my...m..."

"Amy it will be alright," Adam said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alright," Amy said her voice getting louder. "Adam _he_ did this!"

"Amy you don't know that for sure and..." Adam was quickly cut off.

"He threatened to destroy my life and kill me if I ever left him. Open your eyes Adam, take a look, that's what he's doing," Amy said motioning to the TV. "Where's your phone?"

"Over there," Adam said pointing to the kitchen counter, "why?"

"I need to call the police in my town and see what's going to happen with my house and how bad it is." Amy sighed, "Then I need to call my insurance company to inform them that my house was set on fire." Adam nodded as Amy started dialing and talking to the local authorities in Stanford. She was on the phone for nearly an hour when she finally hung up and looked at Adam sadly.

"What did you find out," Adam asked cautiously. "Do they have any way of finding who did this?"

"Everything is gone," Amy sighed, "and there is no chance of saving my house. Everything that was in my house is ashes now and they have absolutely no evidence or clues to help the police find who did this."

"Did you tell them about Matt?"

"I told them about my suspicions and while I was on the phone with the police another officer called Matt. Apparently, he was hiking with Shannon." Amy laughed bitterly.

"Damn it," Adam punched the refrigerator he was standing next to in frustration, "that creep is going to get away with it."

"I know, and he won't stop with this you know," Amy started to pace the length of the kitchen; "he won't stop until I come back to him. Maybe it's just best that I go back, every..."

"No Amy," Adam said trying his hardest not to sound too forceful, "if you go back to him, he'll just keep hurting you. Right now, you've just got to stay strong, eventually, this whole thing will just blow over and Matt Hardy will be out of your life forever,"

"I wish I could believe you Adam," Amy said shaking her head, deep inside she knew this was very far from blowing over.

"Well, why don't you call Shannon?" Adam asked as the idea suddenly came to him. "Surely if he knew what was going on Shannon wouldn't help him."

"You must not know Shannon very well," Amy said as she suddenly staggered as she was hit by a rush of thoughts.

* * *

"_Hey Matt, you're bitch is trying to get out!" Shannon called out loudly. Amy had nearly reached the door when she was spotted. _

"_And just where do you think you're going Amy?" Matt asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. _

"_O...o...out," Amy stuttered before quickly adding, "with Trish. She and some of the girls wanted to go out."_

"_I smell a big fat liar Matt," Shane said as he jumped over the couch to stand in front of the door blocking her way. _

"_N...n...no Matt! I'm not lying; really, I'm just going out with Trish." Amy said quickly defending herself. Bad decision. _

"_Don't lie to him you skank!" Shannon said suddenly backhanding her across the face. "If you were just going out with Trish you would have said so in the first place without sneaking around!"_

"_No..."Amy pleaded before she was hit hard in the stomach by Shane and fell forward. _

"_Now Amy," Shane said sweetly before leaning down to hold up her head, "you know what happens to girls who lie, right Matt?"_

"_I guess she'll have to learn that lesson again boys," Matt laughed. "School's in session."_

"_No, please," Amy pleaded as the two smaller men proceeded to beat on her as Matt laughed sadistically in the background. _

* * *

"Amy," Adam said looking cautiously at the redhead who seemed to have zoned out. "Amy!" Suddenly, her body went limp and Amy hit the floor. Adam rushed to her side to tend to the fallen redhead. Placing a hand on her forehead, he realized she was burning up. Adam pulled Amy's shirt up slightly exposing her abdomen and back as he picked her up to move her to the couch.

Upon laying her down, he couldn't help but notice something, a long bruise trailing up her side going around to her back. Adam rolled her slightly on her side and what he saw horrified him. Bruises, scratches, even scars of a battle she had obviously lost. Letting her rest once again on her back he investigated the scars trailing over Amy's body. Ranging from bruises on her chest and ribs, to a few scars on her lower abdomen. Adam suddenly pulled himself away from Amy realizing he was shaking. Just what had he done to her?


	7. Visitors

_**Author's Notes –** Well, here I am with yet another chapter for you all to enjoy! Just so you know, in case you haven't figured it out yet...this fic is going to be kind of dark. Oddly enough though that this dark fic is actually my favorite right now. _

_I want to give the biggest possible shout out to my SinginReb, Jess for helping me out so much with this chapter and the last chapter and probably the next one too! He actually basically co-wrote this chapter with me and Jeff's speeches were done by him! So big thanks goes to Jess!_

_Also I want to think my reviewers...RedemtionOfHope, Jen105, MissPhillepenesSuperStar, XtremeChick07, Benjisevilqueen1979, LoveXFury, and Cenasnakedinmybedwithme...you all are great and I thank you so much for your reviews, they really do inspire me to keep writing. And to everyone else out there...review! Really, it might make me update faster..._

_That's all I can think of to say right now...Oh, visit my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library for some incredible reading!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer -** I own nothing and it all belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE. Don't sue me. _

* * *

**Visitors**

Amy woke up shortly after Adam put her on the couch and found that she was alone. She didn't know what came over her, one minute they were talking about Shannon and Matt, the next, her body just seemed to give out on her and she wound up here on the couch. Slowly sitting up, Amy scanned the room for Adam. She remembered him being with her just before she fainted, in fact he probably placed her on the couch, but where would he have gone?

Amy got up from the couch and decided to try and find the tall Canadian when she heard someone talking in one of the back rooms. Stealthy, she walked down the hall and peered through the cracked door and saw Adam sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He looked and sounded close to tears as he spoke into the phone.

"You just...you...you didn't see it Jay," Adam said through a broken voice, "I just can't imagine how a man could possibly say that he loves a woman and then...it's just...I don't understand it...Yeah, her back, ribs, stomach, chest, Jason it looks like he tried to beat her to within an inch of her life multiple times!...Yeah, she just said something about not knowing him very well then she fainted...No I don't know what she meant by that...Well, Shannon always seemed like a good enough guy to me, but I've got to wonder...Yeah, exactly...look what I really need right now is to talk to Trish...Jay I think she might know a bit of this that you and I don't...For Amy's safety, yes, I think she'd lie to you...Ok then, just have her call me back...Yeah, I'm about to go check on her...you too, bye." Adam put the phone down next to him on the bed and sat for a moment before raking his hands through is hair and looking up. That's when he realized, he wasn't alone.

Amy stood in the doorway looking like a deer caught in headlights as Adam moved towards her. He opened the door wider and as he took another step closer to Amy, he could swear he saw her flinch.

"Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Amy explained, "I was just looking for you and I...I really didn't mean to listen in on your conversation, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Adam said taking a step back hoping to calm his friend's nerves. "Amy, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"But..." Amy sighed as Adam took her hand and led her to the bed where he sat her down.

"Amy, I need to know what you meant when you were talking about Shannon," Adam said. Amy looked down and sighed as she spoke.

"You really don't know Shannon, he was just Matt's pawn who did whatever Matt told him to do, even if it was to beat the breath out of me," Amy took a deep breath as she continued. "But there was Shane too, and God forbid I defend myself. They would...they..." Tears slowly began to fall from Amy's eyes and Adam gently pulled her close into a hug. "So I'd take their beatings like a good little girl and then when they were done I'd have to deal with the bastard alone after his friends left and you know what? He treated me like a dog, his slave, his hired girl...and...to have to touch him...to feel so dirty, like a common whore. It was..."

"Amy I'm so sorry," Adam said stroking her hair soothingly as he tried to shake off the shock of what this woman had been through, "If I had known I could have...I would have...I could have done something."

"There would have been nothing you could do," Amy said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I swear to you Amy," Adam said looking her in the eyes, "he'll never hurt you like that again."

* * *

Amy had just finished taking a nice relaxing bath and she went downstairs for a drink when she noticed Adam was not alone sitting at his kitchen table. He was sitting there with Jay and Trish quietly talking too far away for her to hear, it wasn't until Adam's dog Branny barked announcing her arrival that they even noticed she was in the room and promptly stopped talking. Amy stood nervously staring at her three co-workers on the stairs until Adam got up and walked over to her as she started to slowly back up the stairs accidentally falling in the process.

"Amy," Adam said as he approached her, "Jay and Trish thought they'd stop by after they heard what happened to your house, want to come sit with us? Trish brought your favorite cookies and Jay just made a pot of coffee?" Adam looked at the red head closely as she regarded the hand he extended to help her up nervously. Sending a cool glare Adam's way Amy stood up unassisted and walked over to the table.

"Cookie honey," Trish offered passing her a plate, "they're chocolate chip, your favorite." Amy gave her a half-smile as she took a cookie and before she had taken a bit Jay had poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. "So how are you feeling Amy? I heard you got a little light-headed earlier and..."

"I'm fine," Amy said quickly cutting her off, "I guess I was a little drained from everything that was happening. You know, my house burning down and all."

"Yeah, is anything going to be savable from your house?" Trish asked.

"From what the Stanford police said, no," Amy sighed, "everything's gone. But luckily insurance should cover all of it."

"Well that's good at least, any idea where you might decide to move to?" Trish asked as Amy shook her head. Trish suddenly remembered something and reached in her purse and slid a white envelope across the table to Amy with a soft smile. "Someone asked me to give this to you." Amy eagerly took the envelope smiling the slightest bit knowing who it was from. She opened it and pulled out a note written in colorful ink.

_Amy,_

_I heard what happened and I'm gonna come by. Watch Adam, I really don't need him to kick my ass. _

_Jeff_

Amy smiled and as if right on cue the doorbell rang. Amy got up from the table eagerly to go answer the door but was beaten there by Adam who was staring at the multi-colored haired man in pure fury.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here now," Adam said in a near-growl. "Did he send you? Did that bastard send you to threaten her into coming back? Does he want you to gloat about her house? I'm telling you man, if you have any sense of self-preservation, you'll get the hell off my property now." Adam moved threateningly closer to Jeff as Amy stood behind him in the doorway watching the whole exchange.

"Man, why would I wanna hurt Amy? Think about it, why? I had no idea Matt would do this, honestly Adam." Jeff explained defensively. "Okay, so you think I'm lyin'? I have done a lot of bad shit in my life, believe me; and I regret it...but do you really think I'd burn down Amy's house? Adam, look, I don't like what's happening and I'm sure I don't even know the half of it and I don't know what to think of it right now...but I'm not my brother's bitch." Jeff sighed as he pulled a hand through his hair in frustration, "Man, Amy's like a freaking sister to me..."

"So help me, Jeff, if you did even one thing, one damn thing to hurt her in all of this I'll," Adam raised his fist in anger, almost ready to take out his frustrations of Matt on his younger brother when Amy finally spoke up.

"Adam don't," she yelled, "I believe him."

"So that's it? Shit all over me cause I share my brother's last name? That ain't fair man and you know it. You're the one who always use to say we were as different as day and night, but you seem to forget that now," Jeff moved in closer to Adam, "And if you think I'm afraid of you kickin' my ass think again. I've had my problems, you know that but I'll always be there for her. You know that and she knows that. Just promise" Jeff looked over at Amy sadly, "Promise me you'll look out for her...please." Jeff then picked put a large box he had set on the porch when Adam had come to the door and handed it to Amy with a small smile. "This is for you red. I'll call you later." Jeff then turned and walked down the front steps and back to his car and left. Amy looked at the box as Adam led her back into the house. She sat back at the table next to Trish and slowly opened the box. A small laugh escaped Amy's lips as she looked inside. There sat her Women's Championship belt nearly hidden underneath a blanket of pictures of her and Jeff and her old mementos of her dear friend, Cody.


	8. Finding Truth Through the Manure

_**Author's notes –** Long time no update, right? Well, I kinda lost my mojo for a while there and it took me quite a while to find it again and now hopefully I can get back into the swing of things with this fic. _

_I would like to give a huge shout out to all of my reviewers! Benjiseveilqueen1979, RedemptionOfHope, believe2imagine, FloridaorBust151, Cenasnakedinmybedwithme, XtremeChick07, and Little-Miss-Rachel. Thank you all, your kind words and reviews really do push me to write more of this. I only hope this does not disappoint. _

_To everyone else out there, please, review. I would like to know what you think of my fic…feedback is what I thrive on, really, it is. _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Finding Truth Through the Manure**

Amy sat on the couch rifling through the box of mementos Jeff had dropped off with Trish by her side as Adam and Jay stood in the next room watching the girls, smiling at Jeff's gift.

"So Adam what happens next?" Jay asked. "Have you even stopped to think about what's going to happen? I mean, Matt's obviously not sane, the dude burned down Amy's house and…"

"And he beat and did God knows what else to Amy," Adam said cutting his friend off. "But she's safe now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, she's safe _now_ but what about later? What about when she goes back to work?" Jay pointed out. "We've already agreed that Hardy is not right, so what do you think is going to stop him from trying to take her back?"

"Me."

"Come on Adam, let's be real, you can't always be with her." Jay said trying to reason with the taller man.

"Then I can talk to Amy about talking to Vince, getting him to switch Matt back to Smackdown," Adam suggested.

"If you think you could convince Amy to do that it'd definitely be a step in the right direction," Jay said with a sigh, "but I don't think that's going to be as easy as you…"

"I'll talk to Vince," Amy said cutting off Jay, "that is if you think it'll do any good."

"If talking to Vince doesn't work, then we simply go over him and talk to Linda," Adam said with a laugh.

"Hey where did Trish go?" Jay asked scanning the room for his girlfriend.

"She got a call and then said something about needing to use a computer."

"Guys," they heard Trish yell from Adam's office. "I think there is something in here you need to see." The three friends exchanged glances and went down the hall to where Trish was sitting in shock.

"What's up babe," Jay asked, "and why are you on Matt's site?"

"That was Stacy who just called me, she I needed to see this. I told her it wasn't true but…well, read it." Trish turned the screen so her friends could see better.

"That bastard," seemed the only words Jay could vocalize.

"Oh God," Amy said staring at the words on the screen. "He's doing just what he said he'd do. Adam I'm so sorry." Amy looked near tears as Adam's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Mr. McMahon, what can I do for you?...well yeah she's here, I'm sure you heard about her house…of course, we'll be there…Alright, we'll see you then, bye." Adam sighed as he hung the phone up forcefully.

"What was that all about?" Jay asked.

"Vince wants to see Amy and I at the Stamford office, now." Adam raked a hand through his hair as he continued. "There are two tickets waiting for us at the Tampa airport. We've got to go pack."

"But why does he want to see you two so soon?" Trish asked. "Can't it just wait?"

"Remember when you signed with the WWE? There was that 'morality clause' in the contract and thanks to Matt, Vince thinks Adam and Amy have done something in violation of that clause." Jay explained as the two hastily packed.

"Could they get fired for this?" Trish asked looking worried.

"It's possible." Jay sighed.

* * *

_8 hours later_

Adam and Amy sat in the very large very intimidating office of Vince McMahon anxiously waiting for him to arrive and tell them what was going on. The two exchanged worried glances as the office's double doors forcefully opened and Vince made his way to his desk.

"I'm sure you both know why you're here," Vince started.

"Actually, sir, we don't," Adam say playing innocent.

"Really, I was sure you two would have known about the accusations Matt Hardy has made about the two of you on his web site; Miss Keibler must be losing her touch." Vince chuckled.

"Well, we knew about that, but we didn't know that was why we were here," Amy said.

"Okay first things first, I need to know if these accusations are in any way true," Vince said looking at the two curiously.

"No," Adam said quickly.

"None of it is true," Amy added.

"That's what I thought," Vince said making a note.

"What?" Adam blurted out in shock.

"I didn't think that Matt was spreading anything except manure on that site of his. I mean, it's pretty obvious to anyone who even associates with you two that you aren't sleeping together." Vince laughed. "Amy, you've been so tense for the longest time now and Adam, divorce should make a man a little happier, especially around the ladies. I'd bet neither of you have been laid, and I mean really laid, since before your neck injuries." Amy's checks flushed a bright red as Adam laughed slightly and nodded.

"So why are we here then," he asked.

"Because I wanted to know what was really going on," Vince said simply, "and I figured I had a better chance of getting that from you two. So how about it, what's going on?"

"Well, Mr. McMahon, the…" Adam stared as Amy cut him off.

"I left Matt," she blurted out, "and he's not that happy about it."

"But why did you leave him?" Vince asked curiously. "You've been together for so long to just break up all of the sudden."

"He use to hit me," she explained softly, "he hit me a lot. He was so abusive, and he did so much more than hit me and he…he…" A few stray tears started to fall from Amy's eyes and Vince handed her a tissue.

"No need to go on," Vince said picking up the phone on his desk as he hit a button. "Yes, could you come up here, quickly? Thank you." Almost as soon as Vince had hung up the phone the office doors opened and Linda McMahon walked in.

"Hello Amy, Adam," she said in her usual sweet manner. "What do you need Vince?"

"I think Amy would like to go downstairs and get some coffee. I thought you two might talk." Vince suggested. Amy nodded and Linda put an arm around her and escorted her out of the office.

"I'm proud of you Adam," Vince said after the two women left.

"Why sir?"

"For helping Amy get out of that dangerous and unhealthy environment, and for being there for her in this time, no matter what Matt Hardy tries to do." Vince explained.

"Thank you," Adam said with a smile.

"And now, you know what I must do, right?"

"What's that?"

"Fire Matt Hardy."

"Mr. McMahon, with all do respect, I think that's a bad idea," Adam said quickly. "Him losing his job would only make him want to lash out in any way possible at Amy. Mr. McMahon, he threatened to kill Amy if she ever left him and you know s well as I do that Matt did that to Amy's house. What do you think he'd do if he lost his job?"

"Would you rather I send him to Smackdown where getting to Amy would be that much easier considering all of the upcoming supershows?" Vince pointed out. "Now that I know what he did to Amy, I have no choice but to fire him. But I will do everything in my power to make sure Amy stays safe."

"Whatever you say Vince," Adam said with a sigh.

"Another problem we're going to have is this load of horse shit Matt's spreading on his site. I don't think it's going to go away and you and Amy need to be prepared for the way people are going to treat you both, unless, you think Amy will come out publicly with her story of what Matt did to her," Vince suggested.

"I don't think she's going to want to do that. I could talk to her, but I don't think she'd go for it."

"I don't think she will either," Vince nodded as he made a few more notes. "Okay then, I think we're done here. Why don't you and Amy show up to the arena a little late Monday? Matt always shows up early and I intend on talking to him as soon as he gets there. I've made arrangements for you both to stay in Stamford tonight and fly out to the show from there. I'm sure you'll find Amy down in the cafeteria with Linda."

"Thank you Vince," Adam said standing up.

"You just take care of Amy," Vince said with a smile, "I'll see you both Monday…late."

"Right," Adam said as he left the office and went to look for Amy.


	9. After the Lies

_**Author's notes –** I'm on a roll right now! Writer's block, for the most part, is a thing of the past. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter as well as the other new stuff I am uploading today. _

_I would like to give a huge shout out to all of my reviewers! Big shout out to Cenasnakedinmybedwithme, Little-Miss-Rachel, and RedemptionOfHope for your kind words and reviews. I really do appreciate them. _

_To everyone else out there, please, review. I would like to know what you think of my fic…feedback is what I thrive on, really, it is. _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**After the Lies**

Adam looked at the clock on the rental car's radio and sighed. At this rate, they'd be at the arena _before_ Matt. If Vince was the one who wanted them to get to the arena late, eh could have at least picked a later flight. Smiling slightly, he spotted a Friday's and decided they could waste the time there.

"Adam, we don't have time to stop here," Amy said timidly, "we'll be late."

"That's the point," Adam said as he found a parking space. "Vince wants us to get to the arena late today. He thinks it'd be better that way and honestly I agree. I don't think Matt's going to take being fired too well and who knows what he'd try if you were there."

"Not being there isn't going to stop him Adam," Amy sighed, "if anything it's only going to make him angrier."

* * *

"Hey Matt man," Chris Masters yelled as he came up to the dark haired man. "I heard what happened. That jackass Copeland stealing your girl like that, I hope he gets what's coming to him, looks like that bitch already got hers."

"You got that right," Matt laughed, "it's Karma man. And it's only a matter of time before Adam gets his."

"So true man," Masters said with a nod. "Hey Paul, still liking marriage?"

"Loving marriage, you should try it." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Oh no man, too many beautiful ladies just waiting to get a piece of the Masterpiece," he said checking himself out. "Oh Matt, you should come out with us tonight. I could find you a woman ten times better than Amy."

"Actually, Matt needs to come with me," Paul interrupted. "Vince wants to see him."

"See, you get married and now you're Vince's little messenger boy." Masters laughed. "I'll catch you later Matt!"

"So what does the boss want to see me about Paul?" Matt asked as they walked through the winding halls.

"I don't know," Paul lied, "I was just asked to come get you."

"I haven't seen that whore or Copeland yet, maybe he fired them." Matt said with a sadistic laugh.

"I guess you'll have to see." Paul knocked on the office door and then opened it. "Hardy's here."

"Thank you Paul. Have a seat Matt," Vince said pleasantly. Matt took a seat in front of the large oak desk. "I've been hearing a lot of rumors Matt and they all revolve around that website of yours. Care to explain?"

"Sure. I've been dating Amy for nearly the last five years. For the past three months she's been fucking my best friend, Adam Copeland. Matt said callously. "So I felt a need to tell my fans, their fans, exactly what kind of people they are."

"Yes. And in the process you have bad mouthed this company and have created a public relations scandal that just won't go away!" Vince growled. "Do you know what kind of a mess you have created for this company?"

"I didn't create this mess," Matt laughed, "Adam and Amy did it. Now, they have to sleep in the bed they made."

"But you're the one who broke this so publicly." Vince said rolling his eyes. "Stephanie took break-ups better than this when she was in junior high."

"So the two of them have an affair and I'm the one getting the lecture. This is bullshit Vince!" Matt said is voice getting harsher as he stood up.

"Sit down Matt!" Vince yelled. "Because of your actions as of late you are leaving me no choice but to terminate your contract."

"What?" Matt said in shock. "This is bullshit! I didn't do anything, they did and I'm being fired!"

"Matt I already told you what you did. And what you started on your website put you in breach of your contract so I 'm left with no choice…"Vince was cut off as Matt pounded his fists on the desk.

"You can't do this to me! Damn it Vince I _am_ the WWE!" Matt Yelled.

"I can, and I just did," Vince said calmly as he reached for his phone. "You can come in now." The office door opened and a police officer and Shane McMahon walked in. "Would you please escort Mr. Hardy out of the building?"

* * *

Adam and Amy got to the arena nearly an hour and a half late and were heading to their locker rooms unable to ignore the dirty looks their co-workers were shooting at them. Reluctantly the two parted ways and Amy entered the women's locker room. She had barely gotten through the door when a small hand slapped her hard across the face.

"You slut," Candice Michelle sneered. "I thought you were such a nice person, and so was Adam, but to do that to Matt and have _him_ be the one get fired! That's not right!"

"Candice sit down!" Trish yelled going to help her friend and was happy to see the slap had done no damage. "Amy are you okay?"

"I told Vince…" she stammered, "and Linda. I told them everything. They said he'd be gone and I'd be safe. But I'm so scared."

"Afraid of a few mean chants Amy? Scared that for the first time in your career everyone doesn't love you?" Candice taunted.

"Candice shut up! You have no idea what is actually going on!" Trish yelled again.

"Then tell me what's going on, because the way I see it," Candice was cut off by Amy.

"Matt's lying you idiot," she yelled. "I never cheated on him, and definitely wouldn't do it with Adam. But I left him last week and I needed a place to stay considering what happened to my house, so I stayed with Adam and Matt fabricated this little story about us so he would have to admit that he actually did something wrong in our relationship."

"Then what did he do?"

"Amy you don't own anyone an explanation," Trish said softly.

"He was so cold," Amy said thinking back on the beginning of their relationship, "and he never would show any affection or hell any real emotion to me. I never knew how he felt, but I could tell, he was embarrassed by me, the way I look…he didn't want to be seen in public with me by ourselves. To him, I was just some girl he got to have sex with who wasn't even a close second to his career. I just…I realized…I want to find someone who might love me more than wrestling."

"Oh Amy," Candice said softening, "I'm sorry, I never realized." Amy smiled slightly as the brunette hugged her. "Come on, let me do your make-up."


	10. Revenge and Promises

_**Author's notes –** Well, I really am on a roll. I'm regularly updating quite a few fics…something that really hasn't happened since I started writing. I'm really starting to get a feel for where this fic is going to go and I'm pretty excited about it. _

_A big thank you to my reviewers! I really do appreciate all of your kind words and reviews. To everyone else, please feed the author…review! They really do encourage me to write more._

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Revenge and Promises**

"Hey you did great out there, don't let what those people say get you down," Glen Jacobs said as he walked Amy back to the locker room.

"Easy for you to say, when those people say those things to you, they're talking about your character, not you personally," Amy said bitterly.

"Well, I'm sure it will blow over eventually," Glen smiled as they reached the locker room door.

"Wish I shared your optimism, but I'll see you later." Glen nodded as Amy walked in to the locker room. Sighing loudly she started to re-pack her bag, ignoring the women chattering on the other side of the room. As Amy zipped her bag shut there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her bag, she opened the door to reveal Adam on the other side.

"Hey, I was bout to come find you," she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like to get out of here." Amy nodded as she followed him into the hallway. "You okay? That crowd was a little harsh tonight."

"I'm fine," Amy flashed a fake smile in her attempt to convince Adam she was telling the truth.

"I know you're going to be, you're strong." Adam looked over and saw a genuine smile grace the redhead's lips.

"I haven't heard anyone say that about me in a long time," the two left the building ignoring the taunting words of the few fans in the parking lot. "Where did we…Oh God."

"What's wro…shit," Adam groaned as he saw what was supposed to be his rental car. The tires had been slashed and the windows were busted in. Along the side of the car a message had been etched in with a key, _This is not over. You will pay._

"Matt," Amy said as she looked at the mess the rental now was.

"Holy crap, Adam what happened?" Chris Irvine asked as he ran up to his friends.

"Someone decided to have a little fun at the car's expense." Adam ran a hand through his hair as he thought of what to do next.

"I sure hope you got that extra five dollar insurance man," he joked trying to lighten the situation but no avail. "Can I do anything?"

"Yeah, how about you go with Amy inside, get some coffee, stay warm," Adam suggested.

"But Adam, I…" Amy started before she was cut off.

"Amy he could still be out here," Adam reasoned, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But you…"

"Will be fine, just go, I'll be inside in a bit."

"Come on Red, it's cold and the coffee machine makes a mean mocha," Amy smiled at Chris as he steered her towards the building by the shoulders.

* * *

"It's been over an hour Chris," Amy said putting her third cup of coffee down. "He should have been back by now."

"He's probably out there talking with the rental people and police. Filling out paperwork, signing statements, it takes a while," Chris explained.

"Can't we just go out there and check then?" Amy asked fidgeting nervously.

"He seemed really adamant that we stay in here." Chris shook his head as Amy rolled her eyes.

"But if the police and rental people are out there then I'm sure it's safe to go back out."

"It's still safer in here then out there. Just wait until Adam comes back in," Chris pleaded. Amy sighed and slumped down in her chair. Just then Jay ran into the room startling Amy and Chris.

"You two, come quick," he panted, "its Adam. Someone attacked him in the parking lot." The three ran down the hallway and back through the parking lot where now a large group of people had assembled. Pushing through the mass of fans, Amy made her way to the center of the group where Adam was laying unconscious, Vince and Shane McMahon at his side.

There was blood spotted across the pavement and Adam's shirt had been ripped. His eye was red and bruising and his lip was swollen. Amy stood frozen staring at her battered friend and savior as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"My fault, this is all my fault," she whispered as Jason pulled her into a close hug, running his hand through her hair to soothe her.

"This isn't your fault Amy, none of it is," Jay reasoned. "You're safe, that's what he would have wanted."

"Jason, Trish, Chris, I think you three should take Amy to the hotel," Vince suggested.

"But what about Adam," Trish asked.

"He's going to need to go to the hospital; I will personally call you the minute we know anything. Right now, I want to make sure Amy stays safe." Vince then turned his attention to the redhead. "Adam's going to be fine." Amy nodded, still unable to take her eyes off Adam's still form as Jay and Trish led her to another car.

"What do you guys think about pizza and Finding Nemo," Chris asked with a smile.

* * *

"Amy you should eat," Trish said maternally.

"I _should_ be at the hospital," she quipped bitterly as she stared at the phone. "Why hasn't anyone called us yet? They should know something by now."

"Calm down Red," Chris soothed, "Vince said he'd call, it just might take some time."

"And sitting here worrying and staring at the phone isn't going to do anyone any good. Just try to relax, eat, and enjoy the movie. We can rewind it back to the part with the turtle if you like," Jay offered as Amy begrudgingly took the pizza. She had taken two bites of the greasy food when the phone rang. Quickly, Amy lunged for the receiver and answered the phone.

"Vince? How's Adam," she asked in a near frantic voice.

"Amy he's fine. He even woke up a little while ago." Vince answered. "The doctors want to keep him here overnight though. Now, visiting hours are over, but you can come over here tomorrow morning and see him."

"There's no way we can see him or talk to him?" Amy asked timidly.

"I'm afraid not Amy," Vince said with a sigh, "but first thing tomorrow you can see him. We're at St. Leonard's, room H135."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, bye." Amy took a shaky breath as she hung up the phone.

"He okay," Jay asked as Amy nodded.

"Well, we can go see him first thing tomorrow right," Trish said hopefully as Amy nodded once again. Trish hugged her worried friend in a fruitless attempt to comfort her as Chris spoke.

"Guess this means we can make this a slumber party then."

* * *

Jason had set the alarm on the small clock radio just before he had went to sleep so Amy could get to the hospital as soon as possible. At 6:15 that morning the radio started to play to wake everyone up.

"Today's headlines…if you were to go to a WWE show you would expect the violence to stay in the ring but that wasn't the case last night after the show here when Adam Copeland, better known as Edge, was attacked in the arena parking lot by an unknown assailant. Copeland was badly beaten and is now in a local hospital in stable condition, police have no leads…in other news, guess which Hollywood couple is calling it quits? None other than…" Suddenly a loud slap was heard as Chris rolled over and turned off the alarm.

"Come on guys, time to get up," he said attempting to push himself out of bed. "We need to get to the hospital." Moving much quicker than they usually would be at this time, the four friends got up and dressed and by 6:30 were in Jason's rental on their way to St. Leonard's hospital. Parking in the garage, they started to roam around the maze of hallways in search of room H135. Finding the lavender H corridor they slowly walked inspecting each room number carefully to ensure they did not miss Adam's room.

"Good morning," a familiar voice called from further down the hallway. "His room's right over here."

"Shane!" Trish said smiling. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, asleep now, but fine," Shane answered.

"Can I go in," Amy asked. Shane nodded and held the door open for her. Slowly, Amy walked through the room and sat in the chair conveniently stationed next to the bed. Nervously, she looked over the man who helped her escape from her abusive boyfriend. His face was swollen and parts of his body were cut. She couldn't help but notice the cast that now decorated his right wrist.

Matt had done this to him, she knew it, and it was all her fault. Matt had said that he would kill Amy and anyone who tried to help her if she left him and Matt was holding true to his threat leaving Amy uncertain if she could take seeing him hurt Adam or any of her friend's anymore. Unable to look at Adam's bruised body any longer she buried her face in her hands and tried to keep from crying.

"What have I done," she asked aloud. "I'm not worth this, any of it. I shouldn't have left Matt, it was wrong. I'm so sorry Adam." Amy got up and started for the door when she was stopped by an unexpected voice.

"If you think you're leaving this room to go back to Matt you're wrong," Adam said groggily. "I don't care what it takes or how much it hurts me but I'll stop you."

"Adam I…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and I don't want you to think for one minute that leaving Matt was a mistake. Come back here, sit down," Adam said motioning her over with his cast. "I would rather take a hundred of these beatings then have you back in harm's way with him. I don't care what he tries to do to me, I can take it, but what I do care about is knowing your safe."

"But look what he did to you, he could have killed you," she cried.

"And if you go back, what's going to stop him from killing you," Adam asked. "Besides, it took my back being turned and a baseball bat to do this. Now I want you to promise me that you aren't ever going to think of going back to him for my sake. Promise me, please, because Amy you _are_ worth this, this and so much more. I just wish I could get you to see that."


	11. Faith Broken

_**Author's notes –** Another new chapter! I really am on a roll with this fic and it's safe to say, that I know exactly where the rest of this fic is going…which is really saying a lot for me! It's going to be a pretty fun and drama filled ride from here so enjoy!_

_A huge thank you to my reviewers, I really do appreciate your kind words. I hope that the rest of this does not disappoint. And to everyone else out there…if you like what you see (or if you don't) review and let me know what you think/_

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Faith Broken**

Amy sipped slowly at her small cup of coffee as she sat in the hospital cafeteria trying to take in everything that was happening. Adam had been attacked last night in the arena parking lot by Matt. Of course, he had been wearing a mask and had a pretty good alibi for where he was during the attack, but Amy knew it was Matt. The bastard had hit Adam on the side of the head with a baseball bat as he was trying to call the police, obliterating his cell phone and breaking his hand. Matt had then continued his vicious assault on Adam with hard kicks and hits with that damn bat. The doctors were really surprised Adam had not sustained any more damage than a concussion and broken ribs.

Sighing deeply, Amy thought of what was to happen next. Adam was going to be released in a few hours and from there the two would be going on a little _"vacation"_ as Vince called it until Adam healed. She wasn't sure of where they were going, only that Vince didn't think it would be safe for them to go to Adam's house, or to their family's. Adam had told her he knew the perfect place to go and relax where Matt would never find them, but he also told her it would be a surprise.

"I thought I'd find you here," Trish said softly as she slid into the booth across from Amy. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know," she whispered shakily. "Adam was attacked because of me, my career might be ruined because of some internet lies, and I have to go into hiding from my ex…" Amy's voice trailed off as Trish looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Amy there was nothing you could have done about Adam, and all of those lies will blow over eventually and sooner or later the world is going to see Matt for the psychotic and violent bastard that he is." Trish squeezed Amy's hand supportively. "Everything is going to be fine, I know it will be. You just need to have a little faith."

"Faith," Amy said with a bitter laugh, "look where faith has gotten me so far. Forgive me if I don't have _faith_ that there is some higher power watching over me who's going to make everything better."

"Amy you shouldn't…" Trish started before Amy abruptly cut her off.

"You're not Shawn, so please, spare me the sermon." Amy rolled her eyes as she took another long sip of her coffee ignoring the hurt look on Trish's face. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Chris interrupted them.

"Hey, Adam's finished with all the paperwork and we're almost ready to go," Chris announced with a smile. Amy sighed as she got up and made her way back to Adam's room leaving Trish and Chris behind her.

"Is she going to be okay," he asked.

"Eventually," Trish answered simply. "She's going through so much, and she's afraid to let anyone else in for feat that Matt will go after them." Chris gave Trish a slight hug as the two continued down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey" Adam whispered shaking a sleeping Amy slightly, "we're there." Groggily, Amy opened her eyes and looked out the car window to see a picture-esque snow covered mountain view.

"Where are we," she asked sitting up a little more to get a better view of the mountain's scenery.

"This little ski resort I like to go to in the Rockies." Adam smiled as the car rounded the last turn up the mountain and the lodge came into sight.

"I never knew you liked to come here," Amy said still looking around like a wide-eyed child.

"No one does," Adam shrugged, "well, Alanah does. We came here once, she said it was a little too remote for her tastes, but I loved it. I've been coming here anytime I just need to get away ever since." The car rolled to a stop in front of the main entrance and the driver got out to open Amy's door for her as a bellman began to unload their bags. Adam escorted Amy inside to the front desk to check in where she found Vince had already paid for their stay. The concierge then called the bellman over and the two were escorted to their room.

"So, what would you like to do first," Adam asked handing her a list of available activities and services the resort hosted.

"Honestly, a nap," she yawned.

"Sounds good to me," Adam said tossing the cushions off the couch and pulling out the hidden bed inside. "I thought a couch bed would be a good idea. You get the bed, and I don't have to sleep in an upright position."

"I could take the couch bed though, you're hurt," she motioned to the cast on his hand as he laughed.

"Oh no, this is fine for me, it's comfy, really. That big bed in there is a little too cushy for my tastes, but you should like it." Adam smiled as he threw a couple pillows on his bed. "Now go take that nap."

* * *

Trish groaned in frustration as she pulled the wet laundry from the machine. She still couldn't believe how much laundry accumulates when you're on the road as much as she and Jay were. Throwing a dryer sheet in with the clothes she shut the dryer door and pushed the button to start it. She then grabbed the basket full of clean clothes and headed upstairs.

Sitting the basket on the bed she started to unload and sort its contents, putting everything in its proper drawer. She opened one of her drawers and noticed an old top Amy had lent to her and suddenly wondered what Amy was going to do without clean clothes since they couldn't go to Adam's house or her mother's to get more. As she pondered Amy's potential clothing crisis she heard the front door shut and smiled. Jay must be home. Putting down the boxer shorts she was folding, Trish made her way downstairs to greet her boyfriend.

Coming down stairs she noticed he wasn't in the living room and started to make her way to the dining room, then the kitchen, still no Jay. She peered through the kitchen window to the backyard, perhaps he had taken Adam's dog out there now that they were back, but she saw nothing. Backing away from the window slowly she backed into a rather broad form that clutched both of her shoulders.

"Hey Trish," an eerily familiar voice said, "I seem to have lost something of mine, and I think you know where she is." Terrified, Trish spun around and came face to face with Matt Hardy. She quickly scrambled out of his grasp and ran out of the kitchen, Matt right at her heels. Sliding in her socks on the entranceway tile, she reached for the door knob. Just as she managed to open the door a large arm slammed it shut and forcefully turned her around and pushed her roughly against the door.

"What's the matter Trish? You don't seem that happy to see me," Matt mocked. "Now, be a good little girl and tell me where Amy is."

"No," she said defiantly spitting in Matt's face once she said it. Matt glared at the tiny blonde and back-handed her across the face. He grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her.

"Let's see if I can't change that answer," Matt laughed as she twisted harder on Trish's arm. "Tell me where she is!" Trish stayed stubbornly silent aside from her screams of pain.

"Tell me!" Matt wrenched her arm and tears were now streaming down the blondes' face.

"I don't know," she screamed. "I don't know!" Matt released some of the pressure on her arm but still kept her close.

"And if you did," he growled.

"I still wouldn't tell you," she spat.

"Wrong answer bitch." Matt then forcefully pushed Trish into the nearby wall, her head cracking the mirror that hung there. Trish's body fell limp to the ground as blood started to trickle from her temple. Matt looked down at Trish with a sadistic smile as he left the house.


	12. Grim News

_**Author's notes –** New chapter everyone! This fic is really on a roll and I think it will be finished in about five (or more…can't be too sure) chapters. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the fic!_

_I want to thank all of my reviewers, to take the time to hit that little button and tell me what they think of my story. It really does mean a lot to me. I really do thrive on feedback, so please, hit that little button to your left at the bottom of the chapter and tell me what you think!_

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Grim News**

"But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you. Now don't be sad, don't be sad," Jay sang loudly as he turned into the subdivision he and Trish lived in. "Come on Branny, sing along!" Jay reached over to pet Adam's pooch who regarded the blonde man curiously. Pulling into the driveway, Branny barked loudly.

"That's right, we're home. You're gonna stay with Uncle Jay-Jay and Auntie Trishy until your daddy gets better," Jay laughed as he put the car in park, but the dog continued to bard. Taking off his seat belt, he opened his door only to be trampled by the dog who bolted out of the car heading for the house, still barking loudly. Jason watched as the dog ran up the front steps and stopped at the door growling. It was then Jason realized the door was slightly ajar and Trish was nowhere in sight.

Fearing the worst, Jay ran for the house praying his girlfriend was okay. He joined the growling dog on the porch and motioned for him to be quite. Slowly, he pushed the door open to see the cracked mirror a bloodied wall in the entranceway. Looking down, he found the unconscious body of Trish Stratus lying in a small pool of her own blood. Hardy, he thought, Hardy had done this; Jason was sure of it. Wondering how long she had been like this Jason pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"911 emergency, how may I assist you," the operator asked.

"My girlfriend, she was attacked, and she won't wake up," he answered through chocked breath, "and my house was broken into. Please, someone's got to help her."

* * *

Amy's nap hadn't gone quite as well as she had anticipated. She had found it almost impossible to relax and sleep knowing Adam was just a few feet away on the couch still hurt, and regardless of what he said, Amy knew it was all her fault. She didn't even know what good hiding in the mountains was, Matt would find her. He would stop at nothing until she was back with him or dead. Matt being unable to locate her would only cause him to hurt more of her friends until he knew where to find her.

Hearing a groan, she looked over and saw Adam stretch as he slowly sat up. He scratched at his hair before turning around to see Amy.

"Morning Red," he said with a smile.

"Adam it's not morning," she said with a slight laugh, "thanks to the time change its only three."

"Great, that leaves us the rest of the day to have some real fun."

"You sure that's such a good idea today," she asked timidly. "I mean you just got out of the hospital, and we're going to be here for a while apparently. There will be plenty of time for fun."

"Good point, but I thought you might want to go hit one of the shops. We didn't exactly come here prepared you know." Adam pointed out.

"Shops?" Amy repeated curiously.

"Yeah there's a ton of them, they go from basic needs to the really extravagant. Vince said he'd pick up the tab while we're here too." Adam couldn't help but smile as he could see Amy's eyes lighting up at the thought of a shopping spree. "So what do you say?"

"Last one downstairs pays for dinner?" And with that the two grabbed their shoes and bolted towards the door.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Reso; we have a few questions we need to ask you." A police officer said pulling Jason away from his window where he was watching Trish.

"Ask away," he sighed sitting in one of the plastic chairs that lined the hallway.

"Where were you when Miss Stratus was attacked," the officer asked first.

"My friend's Adam's house; he had to go out of town unexpectedly and asked me to watch his dog, Branny. I was picking Branny up to bring him to our house until Adam can get back," Jay explained.

"And when you got back to your house, what did you find?"

"Well, the dog started barking and when he got out of the car, he got to the door and started growling. That was when I noticed the door was open. I went in and found Trish unconscious on the floor." Jay took a deep breath and looked back at the window as the officer spoke again.

"And do you have anyone to corroborate this story? Anyone who might have seen you at this friend's house?"

"Wait a minute; you think that I did this?" Jay looked at the officer in shock at what he was insinuating.

"Come on Jason, I've seen it a hundred times. Guy gets mad at his girlfriend and things get a little out of control. So what'd she do? Nag you about the laundry, the dishes maybe," the cop asked rolling his eyes.

"I didn't put my girlfriend's head through a mirror!" Jay nearly shouted. "I love her and I would _never_ raise a hand at her. Especially not after what's happened to our friend."

"Your friend?"

"A friend of ours was abused, badly and for God knows how long by a guy I thought was our friend. Well, she left him and now the guy's going after anyone who has tried to help her. He's the one who did this to her, I know it." Jay sighed as the officer made some notes.

"And the name of this guy…"

"Matt Hardy."

"Mr. Reso, I need to speak with you for a moment," a female doctor asked as she approached him. The officer nodded as Jay got up and followed the doctor to the window looking into Trish's room.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Miss Stratus has sustained quite a bit of damage to her head. She's stable now, but unconscious," the doctor explained.

"But she will wake up, won't she doc," Jay asked nervously.

"She should, but the longer she stays in this unconscious state, the harder it will be for her to wake up." The doctor looked at Jason sadly as the news that the woman he loved might never wake up sunk in. "You can go in with her if you like."

"Thanks," Jay said faking a smile, "I just need to make a call."

"Of course, you can use the phone at the nurse's station." Jay nodded and numbly walked down the hall. Picking up the phone's receiver he dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Mr. McMahon, it's Trish. She's hurt pretty badly, it was Matt."

* * *

"I really don't think I've ever eaten in such a fancy restaurant," Amy giggled as she entered their room and kicked off her new heels. "The food looked so pretty on the plate I didn't want to eat it. I wish I could cook like that."

"I'm sure you could cook like that if you wanted." Adam smiled as he put his coat over a chair in the room.

"I can't cook, I'm really bad at it," she laughed.

"Take a class then, I think the chef here gives some cooking classes," Adam offered.

"That sounds like it could be fun, and you would try whatever it was that I'd cook," she asked curiously.

"Yep, well, anything but snails," Adam said making a face.

"Okay, no snails, I'll remember that." Amy laughed as she sat on the couch and turned on the television to Iron Chef America. "Now that's one arena I'll never have a match in."

"You never know, you could be a great chef, we just don't know yet." Just as the secret ingredient was to be revealed the phone rang. Adam hopped off the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Mr. McMahon, how's it going?" Adam said happily as he watched Amy who was waiting in anticipation of the ingredient. "What…well is she? Oh God…yeah, I'll tell her. Bye."

"Adam what's wrong?" Amy asked now completely ignoring her show.

"It's Trish," he stammered, "Matt got to her."


	13. Startling Advance

_**Author's notes –**I know, I know, it's only been one day since I last updated. Well, I've been bitten by some sort of writing bug when it comes to this fic and since inspiration is feast or famine with me, I wanted to get it out while I can. _

_A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed or will review. Thank you for your kind words and thank you for letting me know what you think of my fic. It really does mean a lot to me. I really do hope that any other readers out there who might like what they read; tell me what they think too. I actually would really like some feedback on this chapter, so please, review._

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Startling Advance**

Amy hugged her legs to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth digesting the news that she had just heard. Matt had gone to Trish in his search for Amy and put the small blonde's head through a mirror, now she might not wake up. Adam came over to the couch where Amy was sitting and held her close.

"Jay's at the hospital with her now," he said softly as he ran a hand through her hair. "The doctor says she should wake up, but the longer she stays unconscious the harder it will be for her to wake up. Police can't really do much until she wakes up either."

"So he's still out there then," Amy asked, her voice sounding shaky.

"Yeah, but he still doesn't know where we are, Trish didn't even know," Adam assured.

"Great, so he's just going to hurt more of our friends until he finds us. Let's just go, find him and stop this," Amy suggested.

"That's not exactly a safe option, we need to stay here," Adam sighed. "Besides, the only people Matt would think to go after now would be Jason and Chris. Jason's not leaving that hospital and Chris is in LA doing some VH1 stuff. I don't think he'll even try to go after them."

"Guess you're right," Amy said quietly.

"Good," Adam smiled before turning to the television. "So what was the secret ingredient?"

"Pizza dough," she replied, not nearly as interested in the show as she once was.

"What kind of secret ingredient is that," Adam laughed. The two sat and finished watching the battle with Adam trying to debate who should win with Amy who just seemed to be in some other place. Once the show was finished, Adam excused himself to take a shower, nearly forgetting the plastic bag necessary to cover his cast. When he was in the bathroom and Amy was sure he was in the shower, she grabbed her shoes and purse and left the room.

* * *

Matt fumed as he paced the hotel room he was staying in. The Stratus bitch really didn't know where Amy was. He couldn't believe that Amy hadn't told her where she was hiding with Adam. Adam, that had to be it. Copeland would have been smart enough to make sure no one knew where they were. Matt couldn't believe that someone he once counted as a closed friend was trying to keep him from what was rightfully his. Not that any of it mattered, he would find Copeland and that bitch and then, they would pay. Just then his phone started to ring; hopefully it was someone with information on Amy.

"Talk to me," he said as he answered the phone.

"Dude, did you find your whore yet," Shane asked with a laugh.

"No, Stratus turned out to be a dead end," Matt rolled his eyes thinking of the time he wasted coming here.

"What about Jay or Chris?"

"If Trish didn't know they wouldn't," he sighed.

"So who else is there," Shane asked as he had an idea. "Copeland's mom, think she'd know anything?"

"She might." Matt scratched his head as he made a plan. "Shane can you find me all of that stuff from Amy and Cody? I want to send a message to someone."

* * *

Adam came out of the bathroom dressed for bed, drying his hair with a towel. The television was still on, as were all of the room's lights, but Adam didn't see Amy. Looking around the room he noticed her bags were all still there but her purse and shoes were missing. Quickly he pulled a pair of jeans over his pj pants and slid into his shoes as he grabbed a shirt; grabbing his room key card as he rushed out of the room in search for the redhead.

He went down the hall to the vending area, but saw no one. He decided to check downstairs next as he got in an elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. When the doors opened Adam scanned the lobby for Amy, but still had no luck.

"Have you seen the woman I'm here with," he asked a passing bellman. "She's tall with dark red hair, probably wearing a black dress…"

"Yeah," the bellman said as Adam sighed in relief. "She went in the bar, still there I believe."

"Thank you," Adam said gratefully as he entered the bar and saw Amy sitting alone at the end of the bar throwing back a shot. Adam almost ran to where Amy was sitting as he watched her order another drink. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Adam, you found me," she slurred as she graciously took the drink from the bartender and shot it back and motioned for another drink.

"How much have you had to drink," Adam asked curiously.

"This many," Amy held up seven fingers as she smiled goofily, "or was it more? I don't know but the drinks sure are good!" Amy went to drink her new beverage in front of her but Adam stopped her and took the glass out of her hand.

"I think you've had enough to drink." Amy looked at Adam curiously for a moment before she started giggling.

"You know that's Trish's favorite drink? Yep, favorite drink. She liked to make those for me anytime I could get away from Matt. She always thought if she made me drink enough I'd tell her all about mean Matt. It never worked, nope, never worked. And now, because of me, she'll never wake up and she'll never get to have another one of those again," suddenly, Amy started to cry. "All my fault, all my fault. It's all my fault."

"No, no," Adam soothed as he hugged her close. "None of this is your fault. And Trish is going to wake up and everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"You smell really nice," Amy sighed as Adam continued to hold her close.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," he laughed as he left money to cover Amy's drinks and probably many more. Slowly, he helped her off the barstool and steadied her as they walked to the elevator.

The two entered the elevator and Amy stood leaning on the wall as Adam pushed the button. Unprepared for the elevator's sudden assent, Amy stumbled forward and nearly fell but was caught by Adam. Amy giggled as he helped her back up and kept a steadying arm around her. He led her to their room and opened the door and helped her in. She kicked off her heels and gracefully dropped her purse next to her as she started to stumble to the couch only to be tripped by one of her heels. Once again Adam caught her, this time from behind, and he helped her up again and led her to the couch.

"You're always there for me, helping me," Amy slurred eyeing the blonde man next to her.

"Well, I care about you and…"

"I care about you too you know. I have for a while, since before Matt," she said cutting Adam off. Before he had the chance to respond to what Amy was telling him Amy had leaned over and kissed him. Off guard as he was, he still kissed her back, the way he had wanted to so many times before, ignoring the part of him saying this was wrong for the moment. Amy's kisses became more passionate with each passing second and her hands had now wandered from Adam's hair to the button on his jeans. As Amy undid the button and moved for the zipper Adam's eyes shot open and his hands quickly went to take Amy's from his jeans as he broke the kiss.

"Amy we can't," he said nearly breathless.

"Why not," she protested. "I want you and I know that you want me. So why…"

"Because it's not that simple," Adam sighed unable to believe what he was turning down.

"Let me show you how simple it can be," she whispered as she kissed Adam again, only this time he quickly pulled away.

"Amy, you're drunk," he said, his will power barely holding out.

"So what," she snapped. "I might be a little drunk, but if anything it's helping me go for something I've wanted for so long."

"Amy, I…" Adam started before Amy put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Shhh…no more words," she whispered as she captured his lips in a kiss again. As Adam tried to lean back and out of the kiss Amy stayed with him until he was laying on the couch with Amy on top of him. She started to move for the zipper of his jeans once again when Adam's hand pulled hers away. This time she managed to take Adam's hand and move it to her breast. His will depleting, he cupped her breast massaging it slightly as Amy began to lavish kisses along his neck. As she kissed gently along his collar bone Amy finally managed to unzip Adam's jeans enough that she could slid her hand under the pj pants he was still wearing under them. Gently, she wrapped her hand around his erect member and that touch was all it took to snap Adam back to reality causing him to sit up, bringing Amy with him.

"This isn't right," he said between heavy breaths.

"What's not right about it Adam," she demanded. "I know you want me, and I want you more than you could know, so why can't we be together?"

"Not like this," he moved off the couch and re-did his jeans praying the red head would drop it.

"Not like what? Not with a woman who wants you so badly she's throwing herself at you?"

"I always thought if this was going to happen you'd be sober," Adam reasoned as Amy got up and walked toward him.

"What does being sober have to do with it?"

"Because it's pretty apparent to me that you need to be drunk in order to stop thinking about Matt," he yelled in frustration regretting the words the moment he spoke them.

"Fuck you," Amy yelled, tears visible in her eyes as she turned and went in the bathroom locking the door behind her. Adam sighed as he raked his good hand through his hair, he really screwed up. Not knowing what else to do, he called the one person he thought could help.

"Man, you do you know what time it is," a groggy voice answered.

"Yeah, look, Amy needs you, can you come out here…please," Adam said praying he would help.

"Sure, let me get a pen and paper," the man said riffling through what sounded like a desk.

"Thanks Jeff, I owe you."


	14. Surprises

_**Author's notes –**Three days…three chapter updates. That is a personal record for me I think. I really don't know what's gotten into me with this fic, but I think I want ride this inspiration wave until it runs out or the fic is done. I'm really hoping the latter happens first. There are really only a few more chapters left to go too…so yay!_

_I want to give the biggest thank you possible to all of my reviewers but I want a special thank you to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and to Little-Miss-Rachel. Your reviews mean so much for me, hope I don't disappoint. And to everyone else out there…please feel free to tell me what you think!_

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Surprises**

Amy's eyes fluttered open as she woke that morning in tremendous pain. Her hand was throbbing and her neck and back were incredibly stiff. In retrospect, sleeping on the floor of the bathroom wasn't such a good idea, but right now she didn't want to be anywhere near Adam, let alone sleep in the same room as him. Slowly, she pushed herself off the hard bathroom floor and turned the faucet on as cold as it would go. She unwrapped one of the little disposable cups and filled it with the cool liquid before she splashed some water on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Amy put her cup down and inspected her reflection in the mirror as she thought back on last night. Sure, she had come on a little strong, but he didn't have to deny her advances as though she had the bubonic plague. She had finally managed to begin to tell Adam how she felt about him, but he obviously just wasn't interested. Then what he said about Matt, well that was uncalled for and just added insult to injury.

Matt, the bastard, seemed to be right though, Amy thought. No man could possibly want her. She thought Adam wanted her, but she turned out to be wrong about that. Yeah, the only man who would ever want her, or even love her was an abusive bastard trying to kill her. Tears stung at her eyes as she swatted the small plastic cup away from her. She had to get out of here and just go somewhere, anywhere; somewhere for away from Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland where she could live the rest of her life in peace.

Quietly as possible, Amy unlocked the bathroom and cracked it open. She peeked out the door and saw Adam was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Tip-toeing through the room, Amy silently gathered her belongings and stuffed it all in her luggage. She grabbed her shoes, to put on once she left, and her purse and Amy stealthily made her way to the room door looking back sadly at the sleeping man, she opened the door only to have her way out blocked.

"Hiya Red, going somewhere," Jeff Hardy said with a smile.

"Jeff," she said still in shock that he was standing in front of her. "What are you…"

"Adam called me last night, said you needed me," he said simply. "And if someone tells me my Ames needs me, I come runnin', you know that! So, you going to let me in?"

"Well, I was just leaving actually." Amy motioned to her bags as the younger Hardy brother regarded her with worry.

"How 'bout we put leaving on the back burner for now," he suggested as he picked up Amy's luggage and went around her into the room where he put the bags next to her bed. "I just got here, you know. So, breakfast?"

"Um, I don't think so," Amy mumbled, her face paling at the thought of food.

"Ah, someone's a little hung-over," Jeff mocked, "that's cool. Why don't you go take a long shower, you'll feel better I swear." Amy just nodded as she walked back to the bathroom Jeff walked over to Adam and playfully smacked him on the back of the head.

"Amy," he yelled out as he sat strait up. He looked around the room for the redhead but only saw a man with blue and purple hair.

"Whoa dude, what were you dreaming about," Jeff laughed.

"Funny Hardy," Adam said sarcastically as his heart slowed back to its normal rate. "Something, or someone, hit me to wake me up and I thought Matt had found her."

"Well, Matt still has no clue where she is, but I did find her trying to run away," Jeff pointed to Amy's packed bags. Adam sighed loudly and ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he thought of what could have happened had Amy actually left.

"She left the bathroom," he joked bitterly as Jeff looked at him curiously. "She slept in there last night. Locked herself in there right before I called you."

"What did you do to piss her off so much," Jeff laughed as he sat on the couch next to his friend.

"I said something really stupid and…" Adam's voice trailed off.

"And…" Jeff encouraged.

"She was really drunk, kind of threw herself at me," Adam finished.

"Are we talking literally or sexually," he joked as Adam glared at him. "Ok not a time for jokes. Well, you obviously made sure nothing freaky happened, so I proud of you for that…even though I'm sure that really really made her mad."

"Yeah, it did," Adam sighed.

"Well have no fear, Jeff's here and I'm gonna fix it," he said with a huge smile.

"Right now, I just want you to get her to stay."

* * *

"So how's that hang-over," Jeff asked as Amy took a long sip of her coffee.

"Better," she shrugged as she put her mug on the table before leaning back comfortably in her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, Adam called me." Jeff smiled at Amy sweetly before taking a bite of his Rice Krispy Treat.

"But why did he call you?"

"Well, the guy's not an idiot…" Jeff started.

"Could have fooled me," Amy spat as Jeff continued.

"He's not an idiot and he could tell that he really upset you…"

"Understatement of the century," she said sarcastically as Jeff ignored her banter and continued to speak.

"And he thought I might be able to make you feel better and convince you not to leave."

"He has a lot of faith in you if he thinks you can do that." Amy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest wishing she hadn't run into Jeff as she was leaving.

"He didn't mean what he said though, chalk it up to pent up sexual frustration," Jeff explained. "And how would you have felt if he had just slept with you last night? Cheap, taken advantage of, or that he was no better than my brother?"

"No," Amy said as Jeff gave her a knowing look. Sighing slightly, Amy nodded. "Well, yeah I guess."

"He cares about you, and by not taking advantage of you like that he kind of proved that."

"He didn't have to say that though," she grumbled reaching for her mug.

"Amy come on!" Jeff laughed. "The guy hasn't gotten any since before his divorce and last night he had the girl of his dreams throwing herself at him and he couldn't do anything with her. How would you feel?"

"Frustrated," she mumbled hating the fact that as usual, Jeff was right.

"I think we're getting somewhere," Jeff said with a smile. "Now, what do you say to going upstairs and talking to Adam, and maybe unpacking?" Sighing heavily, Amy nodded and got out of her chair.

* * *

Shane couldn't help but get a little frustrated. He and Shannon had searched for that box of Amy's mementos all night and had no luck finding it. They searched every nook and cranny in Matt's house and they still couldn't locate the damn box. Worse, Matt should be back within the hour and he would be pissed if they didn't have the box. But, that damn box and its contents seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. Shane pondered where the box could have gone, who would have wanted it? Then one name popped into his head as he called for Shannon.

"Hey come on, I think I know where it is."

"Where," Shannon asked eagerly.

"Jeff's house."

* * *

Adam paced the room as he waited anxiously for Jeff and Amy to get back. He hated having Amy mad at him, even more, he hated the fact that Amy might still try to leave. Despite the circumstances, Adam was actually enjoying getting to spend all of this time alone with Amy and he'd really hate for her to leave; especially with Hardy looking for her. Just then he heard familiar voices at the door as it slowly opened, Jeff walked in with Amy right at his heels. Jeff winked at Adam and he felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders but was then shocked as Amy walked up to him.

"Adam I…"

"Amy I…" the started as Jeff chuckled. Amy turned and glared at her multi-colored haired friend who just smiled.

"You know, I'm gonna go see how much it costs to rent a snowboard, bye." Jeff then quickly turned on his heel and left the room.

"Amy can I got first," Adam asked once they were alone. Amy simply nodded and Adam continued. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't even know why I said what I did, but I know I regretted it the moment the words came out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know how frustrated you must have been," she said taking a breath, "and I'm sorry for almost leaving."

"You're still here, that's all that matters," Adam suddenly remembered the surprise he had for her. "Oh, I got you something, kind of a forgive me gift." Adam turned around and grabbed the black and pink gift bag from behind the couch.

"You don't have to give me anything, I do forgive you," she said sitting on the couch as Adam sat the bag in front of her.

"Well, I saw this and thought of you," he smiled. "Open it." Amy smiled as she pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and gasped at what she found inside. "What do you think?"

"Knives, chef coat, the cooking lessons," Amy said as she inspected her new toys. "This was so thoughtful."

"You like it," he asked nervously.

"I love it, thank you," she smiled sweetly as she got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been," Matt growled as Shane and Shannon came in his house.

"Jeff's house," Shane answered unable to stop smiling. Their trip had been far more beneficial then he thought it would be.

"Why the hell were you over there," Matt yelled. "You were supposed to be waiting here for me with that stuff!"

"That's the thing, we couldn't find it," Shannon started as Shane interrupted him.

"But we did find something much better," Shane gloated.

"Doesn't explain why you were at Jeff's house," he grumbled.

"We were there because Jeff took all of that stuff to Amy. But when we were at his house, we found this…" Shane held up a yellow post-it note.

"What the…" Matt said taking the note to read it closely.

"I'd bet you anything this is where Amy and Adam are hiding out…"


	15. Interlude

_**Author's notes –**Well, new chapter time! I honestly thought about separating it into three different chapters, but kept it together in the end. I hope you all enjoy it. The end of the chapter does get a little steamy, consider that a warning I guess…Oh, just so you know, there are only two more chapters left in this story!_

_A big thank you goes out to my reviewers! Thank you all so much for your kind words! And to the rest of you out there, reading this, hit that little button and tell me what you think! I thrive on feedback, so please, give generously._

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Interlude**

Jason sighed as he looked at the sleeping beauty before him as she slumbered peacefully and without care. Looking at her sadly, Jay couldn't help but wonder if Trish even knew what was going on now and how terrified he was that she might not wake up. Taking a shaky breath, he leaned forward slightly and gently moved a strand of hair from Trish's face making the cut and rather large bruise at her temple visible. If he had just been a little quicker, he thought, he might have been able to save Trish and stop Hardy.

Jay shook his head bitterly at the thought of the dark haired man who was still on the loose. Despite what he had to the police, Jason's accusations had seemingly fallen upon deaf ears as they did nothing to apprehend Matt. So what if he wasn't a witness to the attack, he knew Matt was responsible for this, he only wished he had proof.

Sighing deeply, Jay brought his hand back to Trish's and gently squeezed in a silent prayer for her to wake-up and end this nightmare for him. Overcome with emotion, Jay laid his head upon the bed; his hand still entwined with hers, and released the tears that had been building since he found Trish in their home. As he silently sobbed, he was suddenly surprised as he felt a well-manicured hand running through his hair.

"Have I ever told you that I really like your short hair," a soft voice asked as Jay's head bolted up to see Trish smiling brightly at him. Unable to stop the tears, Jason left his chair and hugged Trish.

"Oh thank God, I was so scared," he whispered holding her close.

"What's wrong," Trish asked pulling away slightly to look Jason in the eye. "Why are you crying? Is Amy okay?"

"Amy's fine," Jay assured admiring Trish's selflessness at such a time.

"Well then why the tears," she asked as she softly wiped the last few stray tears from his face.

"Trish, honey, you've been unconscious for the last two days. I was so scared you weren't…" Jay's voice trailed off as Trish motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"I'm fine now," she said squeezing his hand. "You should have known that I'd find a way back to you." Jason smiled as he leaned down to lovingly kiss his beautiful and now conscious girlfriend.

"I do have a kind of silly question for you," Jay started as Trish nodded for him to continue. "Did you see who did this to you?"

"Yes," she answered, "it was unmistakably, and unmasked, Matt Hardy."

* * *

"Jeff's been gone for a while," Amy noted as Adam pulled the movie they had just finished out of the DVD player.

"He probably found a good price for snowboarding rental," Adam joked as he sat back comfortably on the couch next to Amy.

"I still can't believe you called him," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well you were really upset, I thought you were going to try to leave and if there was anyone you'd listen to it'd be Jeff," he shrugged. He leafed through the DVD's they had sent up and held up two. "What next, comedy or chick flick?" Suddenly Adam had to dodge a flying pillow that a giggling Amy had thrown at him.

"We prefer the term romantic comedy," she said sticking her tongue out, "and actually, I'm a little hungry."

"Sounds good to me, order in or go out," he asked as Amy started to search for her shoes.

"Let's go out," she decided as she pulled a pair of boots on. "We can leave a note for Jeff incase he decides to leave the slopes anytime soon." Adam nodded as he tied his sneakers and Amy quickly scribbled a note on the hotel stationary.

"Ready," Adam asked as Amy put down the pen and grabbed her purse. As they got to the door, Adam opened it and offered his arm to Amy causing her to laugh. Taking his arm, the two left the room and headed down the hall for the elevators. As the two went around the corner, Jeff peeked out from a corner at the other end of the hall. With a devious smile on his face, and a couple bags in his hands he tip toed down the hall and went in the room.

* * *

Matt seethed in anger as he sped down the interstate. He had been betrayed by his brother, his own flesh and blood, stabbed him in the back to help that bitch. He had hoped Jeff would be on his side in this whole mess, but apparently family loyalty meant nothing to that multi-color haired freak. But it was okay, Matt thought laughing, because it was Jeff's betrayal that was ultimately going to lead him to Amy. Jeff was probably there with her and Adam right now, and when he got there they would all pay. Finally, Matt would get what was rightfully his back. Pressing harder on the gas, Matt smiled as he passed sign reading _Thank you for visiting Ohio. Welcome to Indiana._ It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Adam and Amy laughed as they walked through the hall back to their room. You really wouldn't be able to tell they had just gotten into an argument the night before by the way they were acting now. As they got to their room's door, Adam rifled through his jean pockets for his key card but seemed unable to find it. Amy laughed as she moved from the wall she was leaning against and pulled the card out of Adam's shirt pocket and playfully hit him on the arm with it.

"So do you think Jeff's…" she started. As Amy was about to insert the key in the door when suddenly it opened and out popped Jeff's head.

"Not ready yet, come back in two hours," he said quickly before he shut the door again. Adam and Amy stared at the door in shocked confusion as they heard Jeff latch the chain on the other side. Suddenly the two burst into laughter, Adam doubling lover and sliding down the wall as he laughed.

"Guess that answers your question," he joked. "What do you think he's doing in there?"

"No idea, but I've learned when it comes to Jeff it's really best not to think about it or you'll drive yourself mad with worry. But what should we do for the next two hours," Amy wondered.

"Coffee," Adam suggested as Amy nodded and helped him off the floor.

* * *

Trish and Jay gazed lovingly at one another as there was a knock at the door before a police officer entered with his hat in his hand.

"Miss Stratus, Mr. Reso," he started with a polite nod, "I have some good news and some bad news."

"I guess we'll take the bad first," Jay said as a worried expression graced Trish's face.

"Okay, a judge has issued a warrant for the arrest of Matt Hardy," he said before Trish cut him off.

"Well that's good, isn't it," she asked nervously.

"It should be," the officer sighed as he continued, "but when the officers in Cameron got to his house, no one was there and we can't find him."

"He's not there, Jay, what if he found Amy," Trish asked, the worry very apparent in her voice.

"I'm sure Amy's still fine," Jay assured. "What was the good news?"

"Well, there is one clue they did find in Cameron, it could lead to where Hardy is, or is going, if it means anything to you two. It was half a post-it note by the door that said _Colorado_ on it," the officer explained.

"Colorado? I don't think it means anything, does it Jay," Trish pondered as his eyes got wide. Quickly, he grabbed the phone sitting next to Trish's bed and dialed, praying he was wrong.

"Vince, where are Adam and Amy," he asked rolling his eyes at whatever Vince said in response to him. "I know that, but if they're somewhere in Colorado we think Matt's on his way there…Thanks, try and warn them okay?" Jay hung up the phone as Trish looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"They're in Colorado, aren't they," she asked timidly as Jay nodded and turned to the cop.

"The Wyndham Rolling Slopes Resort in the Rockies, that's where Matt's going." The officer nodded and stepped out of the room making a call over his radio.

"Are they going to be okay," Trish asked as Jay held he close.

"Let's hope so," he sighed kissing her forehead, "let's hope so."

* * *

Two hours had now passed and Adam and Amy were in front of their room's door wondering what was on the other side for them. Amy giggled as Adam dramatically pulled his key card out of his pocket and slowly slid it in the door handle and back out only to receive a red _locked_ light for his theatrics.

"Too slow," she laughed as Adam tried again, this time succeeding in unlocking the door. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door to a sight that shocked them both. The lights had been turned down low and a few candles had been scattered through the room creating a truly romantic scene before them. Adam's couch had been pushed against a wall and in its place was a cozy table set for two fully adorned with food, flowers, and candles.

"Wow," Amy said breathlessly, "Jeff really out did himself this time."

"No kidding," Adam laughed as he picked up a small card in front of a chair with his name on it. Opening the small card, he only saw two words written, _Tell her_. He smiled as he thought of his colorful-haired friend setting them up like this. Jeff had actually offered to do this years ago, Adam remembered, it was before he met his ex-wife and for some reason he had said no, and then Matt moved in. He couldn't help but think of how differently things might have turned out if he had just agreed to go along with Jeff's scheme.

"I guess we're supposed to have dinner here," Amy said with a smile as Adam came around the table and pulled her chair out for her. Amy blushed as she sat down and Adam gently helped her scoot it forward. He then leaned over the table and pulled the covers off the plates allowing the steam and aroma to spill into the room before going over to his own chair. Amy smiled sweetly as Adam sat and the two began to eat in awkward silence.

"This is a little weird, isn't it," Adam asked, sipping at his wine.

"Only a little," she blushed as she fidgeted with her place card, twirling it between her fingers. The two continued to eat in silence through the rest, neither too sure of what to say in this situation. As they were nearly finished eating, Adam noticed Amy was out of wine and quickly got up from his chair and pulled the bottle from the ice and proceeded to fill her glass. As he put the bottle back in the ice and set Amy's glass back on the table, she touched his hand to stop him from going back across the formal table.

"Amy I…"

Adam I…" they started in unison both laughing awkwardly for a moment.

"You go," he said politely.

"No, you can start." Adam smiled and took a deep breath as he then started.

"Amy I want you to know, that I care about you, I really do. And I…I…Amy I…" he stammered. Taking a deep breath, he wished he could reach his wine glass for a little liquid courage, but continued without. "I think, no, I know, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, I just never had the nerve to tell you and…" Adam's rambling was suddenly cut off as Amy's lips met his in a soft but electrifying kiss. Tears were slowly falling from Amy's closed eyes causing Adam to worry when the kiss ended. "What's wrong? Amy, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"I was starting to think Matt might be right, and that I'd never hear those words again. But…but…" Amy sniffed as Adam pulled her close.

"It's okay," Adam soothed running a calming hand down her back and kissing her softly on the forehead. "He was wrong, and if you'll let me, I could spend a whole lifetime showing you just how wrong he was."

"Adam, I love you too, I just…I thought…" she stammered as she was cut off by a kiss from Adam. This one was longer and deeper than the last and when the two parted their breath was heavy.

"Amy I think we should slow down a bit," Adam said between staggered breaths as he took one step away from Amy noticing her flinch slightly at his words.

"Let's not, please," she whispered moving closer to him. "Please Adam, make love to me." Unable to deny her this time, Adam pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her with every bit of passion he possessed. As the kiss became more heated, Adam skillfully pulled her shirt over her head with his good hand and carelessly tossed the garment aside. He pulled her close once again as she fumbled with his shirt buttons. She began to gently kiss and suck at his neck and collar bone as she pulled the shirt off his shoulders, tugging a little harder to get the sleeve over his cast.

"Adam then turned his attention to her neck as he unhooked her bra with his one hand with Fonz-like precision and let it fall to the floor. Scooping Amy up in his arms, the two kissed passionately as he carried her to the bed and gently laid her upon the cool sheets.

Crawling on the bed with her, Adam positioned himself just over her as he moved his lips from hers down to her breasts. Cupping one as he took the other in his mouth he teasingly flicked his tongue at her nipple and nibbled slightly at it causing her to moan. He then began to kiss down the red head's body as he pulled the black pants she was wearing off leaving her laying there in her thong, a sight Adam took a moment to savor before tugging the thong off her body and tossing it to the side.

Adam kissed softly at Amy's inner thigh causing her to squirm before he lowered his head and began to probe at her most sensitive areas with his tongue. Arching her back at his touch Amy moaned as Adam continued to lick her, savoring her sweet taste. Feeling herself get closer to climax she tugged at Adam's hair.

"I need you Adam," she panted, "please."

Eager to oblige Amy's wishes, Adam pulled his jeans and boxers off and repositioned himself over her and slowly started to slide himself inside of her and was shocked when Amy suddenly thrust her hips upward causing him to fill her completely. He then began to slowly pump in and out of her, the two finding a rhythm quickly. The pace quickened and Amy could feel herself about to climax.

It hit her in a wave of intense pleasure, her back arching and walls tightening around Adam. She moaned loudly as her orgasm wracked through her body and Adam knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He came inside her in the most intense orgasm of his life calling her name out as he came. Collapsing next to her in utter satisfaction, Adam held Amy close as the two continued to breathe heavily.

"I love you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too," Amy said kissing him softly. The two laid in bed for a moment in bliss before they were interrupted by the phone. Groaning loudly, Adam got up to answer it, grabbing his jeans, stumbling in them as he reached for the receiver.

"Hello," he answered with a smiled as he watched Amy pull on his shirt buttoning it slowly. He smile quickly went away as he listened to the voice on the phone and he quickly hung up.

"Who was that," Amy asked. But she never got to hear the answer to that question as the room's door was kicked in.

"Amy, Adam, miss me?" Matt Hardy mocked with a maniacal smile.


	16. Hurt Me, Heal Me

_**Author's notes –**And the climatic chapter is here! I was so excited to write this chapter and I'm pretty happy with it. It's not as long as previous chapters, but it does it's purpose. I hope to get the next, and last, chapter out soon!_

_I want to thank my reviewers for all of their kind words and support throughout this fic. I hope this does not disappoint. And, if you like what you read, or if you don't like it, tell me about it. Hit that little button and review! I'd really like to know what you think!_

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Hurt Me, Heal Me**

Adam and Amy stared at the man in the doorway in shock. Matt had found them and now there was nowhere for the two to run from him. Adam looked cautiously at Amy who had backed herself against the wall taking the bed sheet with her to cover her very bare legs and then he looked to Matt who was blocking their only means of escape. He tried to assess the situation and come up with some form of a plan but at the moment all he had come up with was the fact that he needed to get Amy out of the room safely at any costs.

"You two don't look to happy to see me," Matt mocked as he looked around the romantically decorated room, his eyes traveling from Amy in Adam's shirt to the candle lit table for two. "Looks like I've interrupted something. Enjoying my leftovers Copeland?"

"I think if you have any sense of self-preservation you'll get lost Hardy," he growled.

"I don't think so, I just got here after all and I'm not leaving without what's mine." Matt glared sadistically at Amy causing her to self-consciously pull the sheet higher on her body. "Amy, be a good girl and come here and I won't hurt your little boyfriend…much." Amy's eyes widened in fear as Matt took a step towards her.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Adam said starting to close the space between him and Amy.

"Not her decision I'm afraid." Matt grabbed the edge of the small table and carelessly tossed it aside sending the candles and plates crashing to the floor as he came closer to the couple.

Adam took a deep breath readying himself for the fight ahead and looked back to Amy and whispered one word. "Run," and with that he charged at Matt taking him down like a line backer.

He swung a hard punch with his cast connecting with the side of Matt's head. Adam swung again only to have Matt turn his head leaving his punch to slam into the unforgiving floor. Stunned by the wave of pain shooting up his already injured hand Adam was unprepared for the knee to the midsection and Matt's strong blow to his shoulders. Matt shoved Adam off him and slowly stood, hovering over the Canadian for a moment before kicking him painfully in the ribs. He let Adam regain his breath for second and as the taller man tried to push himself off the floor, Matt kicked Adam's ribs once again. Adam reeled in pain as Matt kicked twice more, smiling manically as he felt ribs crack through his boot.

Convinced Adam was down for the count, Matt turned his attention to Amy who seemed to be frozen in place. Chuckling to himself he started to stalk toward the redhead only to have his feet pulled out from beneath him. He looked back as he turned on his back and saw Adam getting to his feet. Feeling the floor next to him, Matt felt a piece of a broken plate and grabbed it as he got up. Adam went to punch with his good hand and Matt blocked then swung his other fist at Adam's face, harshly dragging the sharp china down the blonde's face leaving a trail of blood as he screamed. Once again, Adam swung at Matt with his coat and connected solidly causing Matt to stumble.

Adam looked over to Amy who still stood against the wall frozen and called out to her as he hit Matt again, "Go now!"

Moving for the first time since the fight begun, Amy shook her head, "Not without you."

"How touching," Matt grumbled as he punched Adam square in the nose. Adam recoiled slightly before swinging at Matt wildly with both his fist and cast. Matt grasped in pain before he kneed Adam in the abdomen as the two continued to brawl.

Adam was backing Matt into the wall with his punches and continued to do so punching him hard in the stomach. It was then that an unmistakable sound echoed through the room and Adam's arms stopped. He stumbled backwards, the gun now visible in Matt's hand, and fell to his knees. As Adam fell backwards, his head hitting the door with a sickening thud, Amy couldn't help but notice the blood pooling from under his hand that was resting on his stomach.

"No," Amy whispered in shock as he moved slightly from her wall. Matt had an expression of pure ecstasy on his face as he looked over the still form of Adam. Chuckling to himself once again, he lifted his gaze to meet Amy's terror filled eyes. Kicking Adam's body, he stepped over it and moved towards his prize.

"Do you see what you made me do," Matt asked as if he were talking to a small child. Amy shook her head in disbelief as tears spilled from her eyes. "He wouldn't be dead now if it weren't for you. But you had to try to get away from me, I told you what would happen if you ever left me didn't I?"

"No, no," she repeated as the tears continued to fall.

"This is your fault Amy," Matt taunted as he now stood only a foot in front of her.

"No…" Matt smiled sadistically as he backhanded Amy causing her cry out. He grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled Amy to him as she cried.

"So what happened in here? Did you fuck him?" Matt glared as Amy didn't answer him. "You did, you stupid whore! You'll spread those legs for anyone won't you?" Matt struck her hard once again.

"No, no," Amy continued to say through tears.

"What did I tell you about lying to me you slut," Matt yelled shaking Amy violently before throwing her to the wall, her head hitting painfully as she slid down to the floor. "I don't even know why I bother putting up with a stupid whore like you. You're not worth it." Matt spat at Amy as he pulled the gun up, aiming at the redhead. Amy closed her eyes and took a sharp breath as she readied herself for Matt's fatal shot.

The shot rang through the room as the first had and Amy's eyes flew open as she gasped in pain…pain in…her shoulder? Looking to her left she saw her bloodied and now lifeless arm, Matt had missed. She looked up to Matt, who no longer had the sadistic gleam in his eyes, but rather, he seemed to be choking. The dark haired man turned slightly and Amy could see one of the cooking knives sticking out of his back. As Matt took a step to the side, Amy saw her savior, a tear-stricken Jeff Hardy.

"Bastard," Matt groaned as he turned to face Jeff, raising the gun again only to be stopped by an immense pain tearing through his heart. The gun slowly slipped from his hand as Matt looked down and saw Jeff's hand holding a knife that was now buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through tears as he twisted the knife feeling his organs and flesh tear as he did so. Betrayal in his eyes, Matt collapsed into his brothers arms who sank to the floor with him. A trickle of blood oozed from Matt's mouth as Jeff held him close, sobbing.


	17. At Last

_**Author's notes –**Wow, for a while I honestly thought this would never happen. But this is, sadly, the end of the line for **Love Me Back to Life**. I'm really happy that I finally finished this story and by far, I think it's some of my best work. I really hope you all agree. I also hope, I ended this on the right note. This was the hardest chapter I've had to write in a long time and I'm not sure if it was had because I didn't know what to write, or hard because I didn't want it to end. But hey, that's what sequels are for right. _

_I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been there with me for the last year of this fic. I want to thank you all so much, you reviews and support have meant so much to me and I appreciate every review that has been sent to me (even the bad). I want to give a special shout out to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Little-Miss-Rachel, willmon, crazychick, and RedemptionOfHope. Thank you all for sticking with me though this! _

_Also, I'd like to know if anyone is interested in a possible sequel for this story. I have some ideas and right now I'm not too sure if I should go for the sequel of just leave the story where it is. Let me know please._

_And please, feel free to tell me what you think of this story, especially now that it's finished. I thrive on feedback and I would really like to know what you think of this fic, so please, review._

_Well, that's all I can think to say, enjoy the final chapter of **Love Me Back to Life**. _

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

* * *

**At Last**

Amy laid against the wall ignoring the searing pain in her body as she looked at the scene before her. In the middle of the room, her best friend was hunched over the cold body of the man who tortured her for years as he sobbed uncontrollably. Just behind them laid the man Amy loved in a pool of his own blood. Tears stung at Amy's face as they trailed downward; they were tears of joy for the end of this living nightmare and at the same time, they were tears of grief and sorrow for the love she lost in the fight for her life.

She looked sadly between Jeff and Adam unsure of who she should go to. As she watched Jeff cry over the body of his brother, Amy decided to let him be for the moment and she slowly crawled to where Adam lay. Upon reaching his still form, Amy fought to hold back her sobs. She let her hand rest on his at his stomach as she brushed his hair from his face. He looked so peaceful, she thought. As Amy's eyes trailed down to Adam's fatal wound then back to his closed eyes she couldn't shake Matt's voice as it played through her head.

"Do you see what you made me do? He wouldn't be dead now if it weren't for you. This is your fault Amy. This is your fault Amy. This is your fault Amy," the voice continued as Amy ran a hand along Adam's face, Amy was unable to disagree with what Matt had said; Adam was gone and it was all her fault. Sobbing out loud, Amy cried as she held him close. It wasn't fair, she thought, to let such a man die, especially when she still needed him so much.

Amy laid her head on his chest as she quietly cried allowing the rhythmical sounds of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest soothe her. Just then, Amy bolted up, her tears stopping for the first time since Adam had been shot. He had a heartbeat, she thought as her eyes lit up with joy, and he was breathing. Through her joy, she didn't notice a pair of green eyes slowly blink open.

"An angel," Adam whispered as he looked at Amy whose mouth dropped slightly in shock. A moment ago, she thought she'd never hear that voice again.

"Adam," she managed to say as tears once again began to fall.

"Are you okay," he asked slowly, pain shooting through his body with every word he spoke.

"I'm fine," Amy nodded.

"Matt…"

Amy looked behind her to Jeff and Matt before she answered, "It's over Adam, it's over." Adam looked at Amy lovingly as police officers and security rushed in the room.

"Get some EMT's up here now," an officer said into his radio as he holstered his gun. "We have two with gunshot wounds, one stabbed, he's dead."

* * *

_2 Months Later_

"Hey," Amy squealed as Adam plopped a dish into Amy's rinse water splashing her slightly.

"It was an accident," Adam laughed as he put suds on her nose. With a devious grin, Amy grabbed the faucet's spraying attachment and hosed Adam down. "No fair! No fair!" Adam ran around the kitchen and ended up hiding behind the island counter in the kitchen as Amy still held the sprayer.

"Do you give up?"

"I surrender," he said waving a napkin over the counter before coming out of his hiding spot. He walked back to Amy and gave her a wet hug before continuing to wash the dishes.

"You should run upstairs and change, Trish and Jay will be here any minute." Amy pointed out as Adam nodded and kissed her before making his way upstairs to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror on the dresser, Adam pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the hamper. He looked down his reflection to the large scar over his stomach and thanked God once again for the fact that he was still alive. Slowly he walked in to the closet, smiling at the smaller feminine clothing that had nearly taken over the closet. He went to the small section that still held his clothes and grabbed a random shirt. As he pulled the shirt on, Adam thought fondly of the redhead and how happy he was that she decided to stay with him, rather than get her own house. A door shut downstairs and Adam heard voices that shook him from his thoughts as he headed back downstairs.

"Have you heard from Jeff," Trish asked Amy as they sat on the couch. "I've tried to call him, but he won't take my calls."

"He's doing better than he was," Amy sighed, "the doctors say he could leave soon if he wanted, but he won't. The depression medication he's on seems to have helped slightly; it's been a month since he stopped trying to kill himself. He was really messed up after what he had to do to Matt."

"I think anybody would be a little messed up after what Jeff went through. Think he'll ever be the same again though?" Jay asked as Adam entered the room.

"We can only pray that someday he will be," Adam said as he sat down next to Amy.

"And when does the doctor say you two can come back to work," Trish asked trying to change the subject.

"Another couple of months or so, depending on how the rehab goes," Amy answered as Adam rubbed her injured shoulder.

"Not that we aren't enjoying the time off," Adam winked as the friends all laughed. Amy smiled happily as he looked at her friends and lover beside her. Three months ago, she would have never thought she could be this happy. But here she was, safe in the arms of a man who loved and cherished her. It was the happy ending she had wished for and Amy hoped it could stay this way forever.


End file.
